


Lost Love

by Avidreader6, ellenlooney9



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond Being Bond, F/M, Felicity being an awesome hacker, Finding Lost Loves, Minor Violence, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, non season 3 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 40,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenlooney9/pseuds/ellenlooney9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak has a past.  A past no one but a select few know about it, and it is about to come back in a big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bond Gets Some Good News

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea my sister had and wanted to write with me. We in no way own any of these characters, we are just borrowing them. We hope you all enjoy!

London, England 2015

*Ring Ring*

Bond heard his phone go off and knowing it was Q he decided to pick up. He hoped that for once Q would have good news for him.

“Yes?”

“Bond. I’ve found her.”

“Q, if you are wrong just know that I will find the most painful and drawn out way to kill you.”

“I am not wrong Bond. Not about this. You know how much this search means to me. Just as I know how much this search means to you.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry Q. Give me her location and I’ll get myself there. I’m sure you can make my excuses to M and Moneypenny.”

“Of course 007. Ever since you came back from the dead, they have been very willing to give you a very long leash. Well a long leash that comes with gps. But you know I can create a fake signal. Shall we say you are doing your usual carousing in the Bahamas?”

“Yes, whatever will keep M off my back for as long as possible. Text me her location and I will be on my way. I’m going to go get our girl.”

Bond hung up, memorized the location Q had texted him, and then disposed of the phone. He and Q had a system of burner phones to make sure that what they were doing was not discovered. He booted up his alternate computer and began searching for flights. He needed to get to Starling City as soon as possible.


	2. Couldn't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds she is having trouble sleeping and that certain things from the past are trying to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my lovely sister sadly do not own Any of the characters

Felicity POV

 

Starling City, 2015

 

Felicity woke up, knowing that today was going to be a hard day. She’d had the dream. The one that broke all the walls, no matter how strong she tried to build them.

 

So, she decided it was better to just get up and start her day, even if it was barely 5 in the morning. With that decided she got out of bed, determined to not let any of her emotions come through.

 

Later on she found herself down in the basement of the club checking all the computers and doing anything that would keep her mind preoccupied.Though she was having trouble not looking up a certain person.  That’s where Oliver, Sarah, and Diggle found her 3 hours later.

 

They were all a bit surprised to see her that that early.  When they asked why she was there so early, her only reply was “I couldn’t sleep”, and with that the day continued on as normal.

 

Throughout the day she found her mind drifting back to the dream/nightmare/memory that woke her up the morning. It took all her power not to do a search for him on her computer, he was dead, she saw him die, there was nothing else she could do.

 

It was starting to get late, and since Sarah and Oliver were out doing something heroic, Felicity decided to head home. What she wasn’t expecting was Oliver and Sarah to come stampeding down the stairs. It seems as if their night did not go well, and Felicity was stuck standing in the middle of them. Not in the mood to deal with two frustrated vigilantes, and exhausted from lack of sleep and emotional turmoil, she tried to get around them.

 

Of course, getting out there ended up being stalled for another few hours as she was guilted into tracking down a car and some people. Even though, as they left they told her she wouldn’t be of much use for this “mission”. Too bad they didn’t realize that being the helping hand in someone’s ear was her specialty and the night would’ve ended much faster if they had let her help out. In their defense though, there were a lot of things they didn’t know about her.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bond was able to book a flight for the next day and began to pack. He wanted to look his best, but training had taught him the easiest way to get away unnoticed was to look like the rest of society. Setting aside his best suit for when he finally found her, he went about finding the rest of what he would need. 

Searching through the cabinets in the kitchen, Bond found what he had been looking for. Something he had hidden away when came back from the dead. No one in MI6 had noticed he had taken it. Well except for Q. Q had only given him a nod and under the pretense of giving him his equipment had called Bond into his office. 

“Q, you know why I took it.”

“I know Bond, that’s not why I called you in here. I have my own mug anyway, so no one will think anything of it. I wanted to give you an update on the fact that my sister is very good at covering her tracks, but I've got a few leads that will hopefully turn into results.” 

“Thank you Q. Alec’s been in touch with his contacts too, so between the three of us, something will come up.” 

Bond came back to himself as he looked at the cup in his hands. It was just a Scrabble mug, but it had been important to Charlotte and she would never drink her tea out of anything else. After his so called “death” and when Charlotte had disappeared most of their things had been sold or put in storage. Thankfully the items that had held true value had been salvaged by Q and Alec. 

When Bond had come back, they had given him the key to a safety deposit box and the address of the bank where it was kept. Bond had gone to the bank and taken the box to his new flat. With a large glass of scotch Bond had locked the doors and gone through the mementos of his relationship with his wife. 

There of course was his marriage certificate. Bond took a big gulp of scotch looking at that and remembering bribing officials to allow them to get married on New Years Day. Charlotte had looked beautiful, and Bond hadn't cared that it had all happened so quickly. He found the spring of mistletoe which he had proposed under. And even though he was alone he tried to pretend that it was just dust in his eye, rather than actual tears of sadness going down his face. There were a few movie stubs, and the remains of the first gun that she had given to him. He laughed remembering how it had been destroyed during a mission and the chewing out he had gotten from Charlotte about it. Her absolute lack of fear of him was what had first endeared her to him. And from then on, Bond made sure to find any way to spend time with the intriguing quartermaster. She saw through his out facade of charm and wit and got right to the core of him. He had tried to keep emotions out of his work since the whole Vesper incident, but Charlotte was having none of his bluster and demanded the real Bond from the start. 

After going through the safety deposit box, and a very large amount of scotch, Bond let himself pass out on his bed and hoped that had imbibed enough to forget that his wife was missing for the time being.

Now here it was five years later and Q had finally found her. Bond looked at his suitcase, and how it was filled with a few changes of clothes, the safety deposit box and his usual 00 gear. Closing his suitcase and setting the mug on the bedside table, Bond decided he should get some sleep before catching his flight. He wanted to look his best for his dear wife after all.


	4. Resurfaced Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is forced to relive a memory that she thought she could run away from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own any of the characters sadly

**Felicity POV**

Once inside her place Felicity let out a huge breath of relief, she made it through the day. She sat down on the couch with a snack, watch some It Crowd, and relax for the day. She found herself falling asleep halfway through the second episode, so, reluctantly, she turned off the tv and headed up to bed, scared of which memory would resurface this time.

 

She woke up in cold sweat. The memory that resurfaced was the hardest one to relive. Though most wouldn’t think having to relive your wedding day would be hard, but it is when the groom has passed away.

 

To try and escape the memory Felicity tried to go for a run that morning, hoping that she could literally outrun what was haunting her.  It did help to forget for the time being.  Feeling a bit better, she headed off to work.

 

On her way to work she drove past the courthouse memories of a different courthouse in a different time came back to her. She shook off the memory and continued on her way to work.

 

Work was a bit dull, so she found herself drifting into the dream of last night. Allowing herself to have this one memory, she slowly drifted into the what was once the happiest day of her life.

 

_London,  January 1, 2010_

 

Last night  as I was celebrating the new year with my fiance and brother, I realized that as long as the three of us stuck together we could do anything, and while none of us knew what the new year would bring, we knew that. So, I kissed my fiance at the end of the countdown and decided that we would elope today.

 

Now I’m in some random store in London with my brother trying to find a white dress. My brother kept complaining saying I should just pick one that fit, but he has to remember that my fiance will look his best so I should to. After about 5 stores and too many dresses to count I find one. I go to the dressing room to try it on and know it’s the one. When I come out my brother just looks at me and tells me, “Well at least we don’t have to look anymore, you look beyond beautiful sis.”

 

When we get back to my apartment I set about getting my hair and makeup done, while my brother sets out our usual ritual of making some earl grey tea.

 

Finally, I’m ready. I exit my room and find my brother sitting in the living room with my fiance, both of them are looking their best in their suits. From them we make our way down to the courthouse.

 

Once at the courthouse, which is pretty empty, we head to the office to fill out the marriage certificate.  With my brother, and some random person that was at the courthouse as our second witness, we were declared married. We exchanged rings, that we both customized in our own ways. His ring can communicate back to me his heart rate and has a tracker in it, while mine was a simple antique ring that was a family heirloom. Of course he added his own tracker to it, so that we could always find each other.

 

As a way to celebrate we invite some close friends down to a local pub we go to on occasion. None of them know what we are celebrating, but are all genuinely excited and happy for us when they find out. Although Alec, my husband’s best friend, tells me I need to get my head checked for agreeing to be bound to this man, and asked if I truly knew what I was getting myself into. I laughed it off and replied, “Of course  I do.  His crazy is now my crazy as well”.

 

_Starling City, 2015_

 

A phone call from Oliver jostles her out of the memory.  Felicity answers the phone and Oliver without any greeting tells her, “we need you down here to be our virtual eyes while we try to take down this group.”  

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

Nobody notices that her eyes are glossier than usual or that there were a few tears going down her cheek.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond is finally on his way to Starling City.

In dark jeans and a white button up, Bond waited to be seated on his flight. He had booked a business class ticket instead of his usual first class. He trusts Q and knows he will keep the powers that be busy while James finds who he’s looking for, but avoiding his usual habits will hopefully give him another layer of camouflage. 

When James was seated and the plane had taken off, he pushed his seat back and closed his eyes. He wanted to be rested and ready for whatever was going to happen in Starling City. 

_Small Island in the Mediterranean 2010_

_The mission had been a disaster from the start. Ronson being shot, then the whole debacle on the train. Suffering from multiple injuries, not just the bullet wound that had knocked him off a bloody train and into a roaring river, Bond was amazed he was alive. He didn’t know where he was or even how long he had been out, but as he came into consciousness Bond knew something was wrong._

_Struggling to sit up, Bond felt the pain in his shoulder where he’d been shot by the man on the train. Turning his head James saw he was wrapped in bandages that were thankfully very clean. He may not know where he was, but he was glad it was somewhere where the risk of infection was low. Pushing the sheet down he took stock of all his injuries. Some had faded, and others were still very nasty shades of red and purple, and going by the pain, the bullet wound was still somewhat fresh. ___

_Trying once again to sit up, Bond noticed something else. Something was missing and it was a very important something indeed. Looking down at his left hand, Bond’s wedding ring was gone. Using his thumb to rub against his ring finger he felt bereft._

_Had it come off in the river? James did not even want to think about that possibility. He knew that without that ring, there was no heartbeat for Charlotte to hear and no location for them to find him at. James looked around and spied a night table, and with great pains turned to lay on his left side. Slowly scooting over to the edge of the bed and the night table, Bond ran his hand along the top and looked in the drawer. No ring. It must be somewhere. He could not have lost it. He refused to think that his wedding ring was at the bottom of some river._

_“Hello?”_

_Bond’s voice wasn’t much more than a croak, but he had to get someone’s attention._

_“Is anyone around? I need help.”_

_A woman Bond assumed was a nurse came in and tried to get James to lay back on his back. James was beginning to get more agitated and every time the nurse tried to push him back on the bed, he fought back and tried to get her to understand he was looking for something. When his attempts came to nothing, Bond just lay back like the nurse wanted and let her check his bandages. Once she was done, he decided to try again and get her to understand what he was looking for._

_“Please, I need my ring. Please tell me it’s here!”_

_James gestured trying to get her attention. As the nurse backed away from the bed and when it looked like she was going to leave the room, James used some of his remaining strength to push himself up and grabbed her arm._

_“Where. Is. My. Ring?!”_

_Bond’s voice had become even more of a growl and if this nurse still did not return his ring, he knew that he was perilously close to snapping and doing something violent._

_The nurse was saying something to him in Greek, but unfortunately Greek being one of the few languages James didn’t speak plus still being groggy, he could not understand her and he felt himself becoming more and more panicked. Bond tried to take a breath and calm down a bit, and when he did the nurse was able to get out of his grip and away from the room._

_Putting his head in his hands, Bond tried and failed to keep the tears from rolling down his face. His brain was already providing a number of different scenarios for what was happening in London. None of them pleasant. Feeling utterly defeated and wondering if he would ever be able to get home, James did not notice when a doctor came in the room._

_“Hello, sir? Can you hear me?”_

_“I can hear you. You speak English?”_

_“I do, now my nurse tells me you were having a bit of a fit. And pointing at your hand. Is it something I can maybe help you with?”_

_Bond’s voice shook a bit as he answered, “I, I wanted my ring. My wedding ring. I want to know if I had it when I was brought in?” ___

_“Mr. um I’m sorry, we do not know your name, so on your chart we have you down as a John Doe. But I can see if any personal effects have been set aside.”_

_“It’s Bond, James Bond. And please, see if there is a ring. I could not care less about anything else. That ring is the most important.”  
“Okay Mr. Bond, let me gather your things and I will be back and I will also need to check out that bullet hole and make sure it’s still healing the way it should.”_

_Bond was extremely grateful and waited anxiously for the doctor to return. Never had he wanted that familiar voice in his ear telling him what was going on and what to do next as he did at that moment. Rubbing a hand over his chin and feeling a good amount of scruff, Bond knew he had been out of it for at least a few days. As he sat there and tried to put together a proper timeline he heard the door open and the doctor come in._

_“Okay Mr. Bond, I have your things here and lucky for you, there does seem to be a ring here.”_

_“Give it to me.”_

_Reaching out his hand, the doctor deposited the ring into Bond’s hand. Slipping the ring on his finger, Bond finally felt whole._

_“Mr. Bond you have been here for about a month now, in and out of consciousness. That bullet wound was nasty and when you add in all the damage your body went through in the water, you’re extremely lucky to be alive.”_

_A month, James had been gone for a whole month! As that sank in Bond did not even want to think about what that meant back home. He knew he would have been declared dead, and Charlotte, his beautiful Charlotte would have been there for everything. Putting his head in his hands, Bond tuned out the rest of what the doctor was saying and tried not to think about how his wife responded to his death._

*Ding Dong*

“Ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot speaking, we would like to inform you that we will be beginning our descent into Starling City shortly. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay in Starling.” 

Pushing his seat into the upright position, Bond rubbed a hand over his face and flagged a flight attendant. After asking for some tea, James tried to prepare himself for what was to come.


	6. Till death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories hurt more than others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the characters. 
> 
> Also we would like to say a big thanks to everyone who has commented or left kudos, thanks!!!!

Chapter 6:

Felicity POV

 

It had been a long day. Felicity was excited to finally be able to relax, watch some tv, and drink some much deserved wine.

 

The crisis Oliver called her about had been dealt with and luckily nobody was injured too badly. After a small debriefing, Felicity was able to call it a night and head home.

 

Falling asleep wasn’t hard that night, all the emotional stresses along with dealing with the issues of Oliver’s crisis had worn her out.

 

Waking up the next day, after a night of no dreams was wonderful. She took her time getting ready in the morning, just enjoying being able to relax after the past day or two. Unfortunately, these feelings didn’t usually last too long.

 

Work was just like it always was, until she got a call from Oliver just like the day before. Making her wonder how that boy could find so much trouble in such a short span of time. So when she picked up her phone this time, expecting to be told to come and help them out all she said was “What happened this time?”

Oliver’s only reply was, “apparently the person who we thought was the boss, was just a front, and they are now threatening Thea.”  

 

Felicity then hurried from work and hurried over to help her vigilantes.

 

On her way over she thought about how it would be a good idea to send Oliver’s family to some self-defense classes at this point.

 

Once there she went straight to her computer while the others geared up to go. They briefed her on what was going on and how they needed her to be keep an eye on the cameras and make sure to be ready for whatever came up. She agreed and got ready for the plan. Putting the earpiece in and she then hacked into all the cameras she would need and waited.

 

Everything was going as planned, no one was killed, only injured. Then all of a sudden it came down to taking the shot or losing Thea. At the moment Sarah yelled over “take the shot Oliver”, and it was those three words that brought back the memory that was buried so deep in her mind, she thought it would never be able to resurface again.

 

London, April 2010

 

She was watching as the mission unfolded. This was one of Moneypenny’s first missions so she still listened to whatever she was told over the earpieces, unlike certain people who happened to be her husband. Everything was falling into place quite smoothly. All it took was her to turn her back for one second to top off her Scrabble cup with some earl grey tea for everything to go wrong.

 

She heard things were starting to take a turn for the worse so she turned around to give directions. As she turned around though M took over the communication and told Moneypenny

“Take the shot Moneypenny.”

 

After that she heard husband falling followed by a splash, because Moneypenny couldn’t get an actual clean shot. Followed by static.  

 

A minute later, Moneypenny’s voice came on the line, and what she reported were the last two words anyone would want to hear.

 

“Agent down.”

 

They all turned to look at her, because she just watched her husband die and heard the orders that were given. Not giving them the satisfaction of seeing her fall to pieces and proving their point of not getting involved with an agent, she just turned and walked out.

 

Once out of the building she started sprinting back to their flat. She had something she needed to check, something only she knew about.

 

Finally reaching their flat, she turns on laptop and starts the program she knows will give her the answer she so desperately needs right now. Opening up the program that tracks the ring, hoping against hope that what she saw was wrong, she found that there was no heartbeat.

 

Not being able to deal with the pain she decided she it was time get out of that life and never turn back. Within an hour she had a new identity, new address, and a new life. Using money from untraceable accounts she made all the arrangements.  

 

Before any of them could even think to look for her, she was gone, off to a new life.

 

Starling City, 2015

 

By the time the team made it back all of Felicity’s walls had broken. Though only Diggle noticed the tear tracks down her face or that she was acting odd; well odd even for her. He tried to get her to talk about it or at least escort her home, but was denied. Hearing Diggle ask her these questions caused Oliver to look up and notice as well.

 

Seeing so many sets of eyes looking at her with concern, the same look she got that day, she did what she does best. She ran, ran back to her house trying to figure out what she needed to do. Though, unlike the last time, she was stopped from leaving. Diggle and Oliver caught up to her before she could exit.  When she didn’t reply Sarah retorted

 

“It’s because she has a crush on you Ollie. She thought you were going to die so now she’s upset, let her go home.”  

 

In response Oliver replied “Sarah, its more than that. Can’t you see she’s hurting and needs us to be there for her?” and to Felicity he added “We are here for you if you want to talk about it. And if you really want you can go home.”

 

“Thank you Oliver and Dig, you shouldn’t worry I’m fine. Just upset over something that happened years ago and was reminded of it. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I’m gonna head to bed and hope to forget this day.”  

 

Felicity proceeded to leave and stuff all her repressed feelings back into the darkest parts of her memory that they were in before, she wasn’t going to let herself cry over it anymore. Plus how could she explain to people that put all their trust in her that she wasn’t as honest with them as they thought. That they didn’t actually know who she was, that they didn’t even know her real name.

  
Once finally home, she finds the jewelry box in her room. Opening it she finds what she’s looking for; the two rings she hasn’t put back on for years.  Picking them up she thinks back to all the happiness they brought with them, and slips them back on for few minutes. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond finally arrives in Starling, and gets about his business of finding his wife.

Collecting his luggage, Bond pulled out another burner phone and dialed Q.

“Q, I’m here. Double check the address would you? I’d hate to have come all this way just to find out we were wrong.”

If it weren’t for the fact that this mission meant as much to Q as it did to Bond, he would have rolled his eyes and made a sarcastic comment. Charlotte may have been a better hacker, if only slightly, than Q, but he knew his stuff and he was not wrong. 

“Bond, I’ve double and triple checked. I am not wrong. The address I have is an apartment building, so I’m guessing that is where she is living now.”

“Okay Q. Keep me updated if anything changes.” 

“Will do. Now I need to make sure your fellow agents are kept out of trouble.”

Hanging up, Q picked up his tea and turned on his comm with 008. The sooner he could get him out of trouble, the sooner Q could go back to his office and keeping track of Charlotte’s signal. 

Bond picked up his rental car and after plugging in the address Q gave him, he made his way to do some reconnaissance. 

Bond drove to Charlotte’s address and drove round the block to get a good idea about what was around and where any and all entrances and exits were. Finding a nice dark spot, Bond parked his rental and sat back prepared to wait. He wanted to be sure this was the right place and the only way he would have that assurance would be a stakeout. 

Looking down at the ring on his hand, Bond closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This had to be the place. He needed his Charlotte back. Her being gone was like having an open wound which had salt rubbed in every time he realised she was not coming through their front door. 

Leaning his seat back, James let himself remember the months it had taken him to get back to London. He hadn’t hurried, because once he had put his ring back on, his location was once again being transmitted and very shortly he received a visitor in the form of Charlotte’s brother

_Bond’s Hospital Room 2010_

_Lying in the hospital bed, still healing from falling off a fucking train and with a bullet hole in his chest, Bond had been in more than just physical pain. Knowing that he had been in and out of a coma for over a month, James was very aware that any information from his ring would register him as dead and that it would mean his dear Charlotte would be in mourning as he lie there._

_There was a knock on the door and expecting it to be the doctor, Bond offered a tired, “Come in.”_

_“Hello Bond, nice to know you’re alive.”_

_“Charles? What are you doing here?”_

_“Well when my sister leaves the country without saying a word, and then her thought to be dead husband’s gps tracker all of a sudden starts working again, you’re damn right I’ll be visiting.”_

_“What the bloody hell do you mean she left the country?!”_

_Knowing it was not Charles’ fault, but having no one else to vent his anger at, Bond couldn’t help but yell. Clenching his fists, James tried to get control of himself. Yelling at Charles wouldn’t accomplish anything, and right now they needed a plan to find his wife._

_Not venturing any closer to Bond than he had to, Charles tried to think of the right words to say to James to calm him._

_“James, while I cannot say for certain why Charlotte decided running away was the best choice, I know that I will find her. And then you will do your 007 thing and bring her home. And you should also know that MI6 has now decided that since my sister has left and since they had hired her for her hacking skills, which we both knows means they got her out of prison and gave her the choice of working for them or rotting in jail, that I with my similar skills should take her place. I do not take kindly to being forced to do anything. So the sooner you find Charlotte, the quicker we can formulate a plan of getting us all out.”_

_Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Bond did feel calmer. He had known some of how Charlotte had come to MI6’s attention, but seeing they were now using that to force Charles into the same position was reprehensible._

_“Okay, we will figure this out. First off, I need to be fully healed and the doctor told me that I have 2 more weeks in here. I’d prefer to stay dead for a little while longer, make M really wait and agonise for a bit. Meanwhile we will stay in touch and formulate a plan. Because we will be finding your sister and the faster we can do it, the better.”_

Starling City 2015

Bond scrubbed at his face with his hands. It had been eight hours, and there had been no sign of anyone even resembling Charlotte. While it was still only early evening, and Bond knew that people were only now leaving work, he was desperate for a glimpse of that blonde hair, or the flash of blue eyes. 

Getting out of the car to stretch his legs and get a look around. Keeping to the shadows Bond made sure to move quickly, he did not want to miss her if she did show. Stopping at a nearby coffee cart, James refueled and headed back to his car.


	8. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's memory brings up their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the beloved characters

Chapter 8:

Felicity POV

 

Today was not going well. Everything that could go wrong seemed to be going wrong. It all started with her falling asleep last night without setting her alarm.

 

Without an alarm to wake her up, she ended up sleeping an hour past her usual wake up time. Which then caused her to rush through her morning routine and just start her day off on the wrong note.  Since she was in a rush, she never noticed the one thing she forgot to take off last night.

 

Felicity noticed she was getting strange looks from everyone at work and couldn’t figure out why. She hadn’t changed her hair, she didn’t have anything on her face, and as far as she could tell she looked the same as she always did. After the twentieth person giving her the same weird look, she decided to ask Oliver or Diggle later what was so different about her.

 

Once down in the basement of Verdant she saw the whole team was already there, and they to gave her a strange look.

 

Finally fed up with it all, she yelled,  “What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?”

 

“Its just, I didn’t realize that you and Barry were that serious or close thats all” Oliver answered.

 

Meanwhile Sarah threw in a  “Congrats” which only further confused Felicity.

 

Diggle seeing the confusion goes “You do know that you are wearing an engagement and wedding ring on you left ring finger right? You weren’t forced or anything?”

 

Hearing that Felicity went pale. She didn’t realize she was still wearing her rings, they are just so much a part of her that it’s more obvious when she isn’t wearing them then when it is. She quickly takes them off and adds them to her necklace for safe keeping while there.

 

Seeing that everyone is still looking at her, Felicity closed her eyes and whispered, “They are from a long time ago. I was going through some old things yesterday and didn’t realize I forgot to take them off.”

 

Hoping that would stop any further questions from being asked. There was a brief pause, and then all at once everyone was asking her questions.

 

Oliver asked “What do you mean from a long time ago?”

 

Diggle asked “You used to be married? Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Sarah then chimed in with her own question “Where is he now?”

 

And the questions went on from there, including where did they meet, what did he do, was he a geek like me, what did he look like.

 

After the millionth question Felicity yelled “Shut Up! It was a long time ago, he died, and I don’t know why you need to know about someone who isn’t even around anymore! So leave it alone, its done.” With that being said she turned around and starting working on the computers.

 

All the questions brought back memories; like their first date.

 

London, February 2009

 

He had been bugging her all day about going on a date with him. Felicity knew she was better than that, and that it would be a poor idea to give in to Bond’s ambitious flirting, and she refused to be another notch in his bedpost; even if he was the definition of her type. Each time he asks it got harder to say no.

 

Saying he was an attractive man was an understatement, plus he has the brains. It’s too bad that he flirts with just about everyone he comes into contact with. So when he barged into Felicity’s office again, with yet another gift and offer of dinner, she sadly turned him down and kicked him out of her office so she could get some work done.

 

That was a few hours ago, and she was surprised when he didn’t come back, Bond was nothing if not persistent. Though he was most likely tired of rejection and had probably found someone else to charm and take to dinner.

 

So Felicity packed up her things, ready to head home, order some take out, and watch some IT Crowd.

 

Imagine her surprise when she walked into her apartment and it smelled as if someone was cooking.  Then to find a candle light dinner and Bond in her kitchen. Meaning that not only did he follow her home one night, but he also just broke into her apartment.

 

“Bond what are you doing here?”

 

“Well, you said no to dinner out, so I thought I would make us a lovely dinner, and maybe we could watch a film later. Just like a proper date, just without the having to go out part. SInce, technically you said no to going out, not to a date, or staying in.”

 

He had cooked her lasagna with a salad on the side and he paired the perfect wine with it. She was secretly hoping that something would go wrong, whether it was the food being awful, him being a prat, or just not being able to converse with one another about things other than work,  because she couldn’t afford to fall for him.

 

Throughout the evening the conversation followed wonderfully, from stories of our childhoods, uni, and just general facts about ourselves. It felt so natural having dinner with him which caused her walls to come down.

 

Following dinner they did end up watching a movie, even though she did laugh at him for setting it all up.

 

His only response was to retort “Every stereotypical date is dinner and movie, so that is what we are doing. Tonight we aren’t Q and 007, we are James and whatever you real name is that you refuse to tell me.”

 

“So, if we are doing a stereotypical first date, what movie did you think fit that criteria the best.” was her response.

 

“Well, I did some research and found that Nicholas Spark movies are great first date movies. So I picked up The Lucky One from the store for us to watch.” he said in a very factual tone.

 

So they both sat on the couch, sitting initially at the awkward distance apart from each other. Then as soon as the movie started Bond put his arm around her and dragged her over to cuddle with him during the movie.

 

Throughout the movie she found herself relaxing more and more, it also didn’t help that Bond was running his fingers through her hair.

 

When the movie did finally end she turned to Bond whose only response was “that movie was so predictable. How is that realistic at all?”  Which just caused her to laugh.  Noticing that neither were making a move to get up off the couch, Bond started to lean in for the kiss. She quickly turned her head and started to get up.

 

As she started to walk away she could feel herself getting annoyed, Felicity knew how Bond was and after being in his ear for so many missions, she was well aware of how powerful that charm could be.  

 

Refusing to look at Bond she whispered, “I don’t want to be another notch on your bed post Bond.”

 

Bond quickly caught up with her, grabbing her elbow was able to turn her to face him.

 

“You are too special for that. I wouldn’t have gone to all this trouble if that’s all  I wanted. Just give me one chance to prove to you that this means more to me than that.”

 

As Bond stood there waiting for her to respond, almost positive that she was going to say no. She surprised him by kissing him. It took him a minute to realize what that meant, but as soon as his brain recognized what was happening he was kissing her back with all he had.

 

****BEEP BEEP**** ****BEEP BEEP***** ****BEEP BEEP****

 

And with that noise she was reminded that she had a job to, and that didn’t include thinking of the past. Though, when she did go to see what was causing the noise she couldn’t figure out which alarm was off. It was none of the ones she set up Arrow wise.

 

It wasn’t until later that she realized that the noise meant someone was trying to find her. So, to throw them off without them realizing it, she just changed the number and address of her house and work. That way if they did try to find her they would think it was a false trail, and go back to where they came from.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond hits a small glitch.

It had been a few days and Bond’s stakeout was not going well. He had found a nearby hotel and was using it only to bathe and catch a quick cat nap. WIth the help of Q and the CCTV they had been able to keep an eye on the place where Charlotte was supposedly living, so that Bond could get some rest. 

Bond had bought his fifth cup of coffee for the day when his phone buzzed. 

“Q, please tell me you have something for me?”

“Would you like the good news or the bad news 007?”

“Bad news first.”

Bond sighed and set his coffee on the hood of the car so he could rub his eyes, whenever Q asked that question, the good news was never good enough to outweigh the bad. So it was best to just get it all over with and then figure out a solution from there. 

“Well it looks our dear Charlotte has discovered my hacking. And now the signal has bounced to another location.” 

“Q, what does that even mean? Am I in the right bloody place or not?”

“Here’s the good news James.” Q knew that by using Bond’s given name it would focus him and make him really listen. 

“The good news is, is that my sister seems to have gotten a bit lazy in her running away and the location we are at currently is the false one. But her real location is still there in Starling City. I even found a name for you.” 

“Q, would you please hurry this along.”

“Right, sorry, but it seems to be that she is working with someone called the Arrow, and through some digging I was able to discover his identity. So if you start with Oliver Queen, he should be able to lead you to our girl.” 

“Good, I’ll start with this Oliver Queen. I’m sure you will now tell me where to find him.”

“Come on now 007, I would have thought after spending a bit of time in Starling, you would have at least noticed the giant skyscraper with Queen Consolidated on the outside.”

“Of course I noticed it, but that does not let me know if Oliver Queen actually working there. From what I’ve seen in the news he was a bit of playboy and not exactly business minded. Though his recent re-appearance after being missing for 5 years seems to have changed him for the better. It seems Charlotte has a type.”

“Very funny James. I really would prefer not to think about my sister’s ‘type’. No brother wants to think about those things. It’s weird.”

“I will start at Queen Consolidated tomorrow. Since it looks like Charlotte is not going anywhere anytime soon, I will take this chance to get a full night’s sleep and start fresh in the morning.”


	10. Outrage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalkers, jail, and hackers oh my

Chapter 10:

Felicity POV

 

It’s been a few days since the incident where someone tried to hack her. Every since then Felicity has been paranoid. Every time she leaves for work, goes outside, or even goes anywhere she feels as if she is being watched. She knows its just the paranoia, but she can’t help it. When she ignored the feeling last time, things did not end well.

 

London,  September 2009

 

She was walking home since it wasn’t too cold yet, and she really needed the fresh air after being at MI6 for the past 2 days. Bond hates it when she doesn’t leave the office for a few days, but he was away on a mission she he didn’t have to know. The other reason, though she didn’t want to admit it, was that she felt like she was being followed everywhere she went.

 

While she took into consideration that she might be followed, she thought the paranoia was just coming from the lecture Bond gave her before he left. The one about how she needed to be more careful when going home, and should have someone drive her to her flat instead of using public transportation. The day was just too nice, and there weren’t many left, so she made the walk back to their flat.

 

Along the walk she realized that she was being closed in on. Using the self defense and evasive tactics she learned from Bond she tried to get away from the people following her.  Which did not work out well for her. She soon found herself being thrown into the back of van and knocked out.

 

When she woke up she was tied to a chair in a dingy looking basement type of place. The she heard “Good you are finally awake” from one of her captors.

 

“What do you want with me?” she said a slightly frightened tone. Knowing that Bond was right and she should have had someone drive her back to her flat, or told someone that she thought she was being followed.

 

“Well my dear, I’m looking for the Quartermaster of MI6, and a little birdie told me it was you. You see though, when they showed me your picture I didn’t quite believe it. For one you are a  bit young to be a quartermaster, and second, the quartermaster tends to be a guy; sorry to break your heart. So, I’m thinking you are the secretary for the Quartermaster, meaning you can take me to him. If you do just that, I will let you go, no harm done.” said her captor in the most sickening voice.

 

In a cutesy voice she replied “Well, my dear, you see there is one thing you don’t know. While I may not be the biggest fan of MI6, I’m not going to give you their Quartermaster. Want to know why? Well, I’m going to tell you anyway. It’s because your deal wouldn’t work for me, see I am the Quartermaster, so take get your sexist ass away from me. Also, my boyfriend is due back into town tonight and he will not appreciate me missing, and he’ll stop at nothing to find me. So be warned.  That’s all I have to say to you, so please get out of my sight.”

 

Outraged her captor went to smack her across the face, when all of a sudden heard throughout the room was the sound of a gun being cocked. Her captor turned around and came face to face with a gun, and the person behind the gun was Bond.

 

All Bond had to say was “raise a hand to her and you will be wishing for me to shoot you after I get done with you”

 

Scared her captor turned and ran away. Worried she said “shouldn’t we stop him”

 

In reply Bond said “Don’t worry, Alec is outside to catch them. My job is to get you out safely.”

 

A few hours later, after being released from medical her and Bond headed home. They had almost made it to the car before a word was spoken. Bond had broken the silence to say “Don’t do that to me again. I can’t lose the love of my life to some idiotic person who has a thing against MI6.”

 

With a single tear running down her cheek she replied “Never, I promise to always get someone to drive me home. Thank you for rescuing me. I love you too.” Bond, upon hearing that leaned down and gave her a sweet, full of love, kiss.

 

Starling City, 2015

 

Remembering that promise, Felicity made sure to always stay safe and never be alone.

 

While down in the basement of Verdant, she was checking the security systems and the things going on around Starling City when she noticed something. Someone was trying to hack her personal accounts again. This had her worried. The last time this happened, she ended up in a situation she didn’t want to be in.

 

London Jail Cell, 2006

 

“Hello Charlotte. I’m here today to offer you a deal.” Said M

 

“Yea, and what makes you think I’m going to take a deal from the likes of you.” She replied. Then M said the something that made her blood run cold.

 

“You will take my deal, because I know you didn’t do this alone. I also know that your partner was your brother Charles and if you want him to stay out of a jail cell you will take this offer.” M replied.

“I guess I don’t have a choice. So, Whats the deal?”

 

Starling City, 2015

 

She didn’t particularly feel like sitting in another jail cell, or having to work MI6 again. So, she did everything she could think of to block whomever was trying to hack her. Now, no matter what they did, they wouldn’t be able to find her for years. Even if they had already sent someone to Starling City, they would just be running in circles.

 

Feeling better and less paranoid the next day, she decided to take a walk and get some coffee. As she was leaving the coffee house, she could have sworn she had seen her husband, but he died. Deciding it was just the last bits of paranoia trying to mess with her mind, she headed off to work. If she took a rather round about and out of the way to get there, it was only because she was being careful just in case.  

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond gets a glimpse of the man his wife has decided to work for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we are getting close guys. You really will not have to wait too much longer.   
> Thanks for sticking with us for so long and we hope you enjoy!

Instead of going back to his hotel room like he had told Q, Bond decided to do some preliminary scouting of Queen Consolidated. It was still early afternoon, so there was a high likelihood that Oliver Queen would still be working. He wanted to at least catch a glimpse of the man who his wife had chosen to work for. 

Bond knew he was feeling more than a little bit jealous. He was sure Q had picked up on it, even though he had tried to keep calm. But knowing that Charlotte was in close proximity with another man had put him on edge. James feels his jaw tense as his imagination tries to fill in with images of Charlotte having a relationship with Queen. Realising that he was beginning to crumple the newspaper he was holding, Bond took some deep breaths and unclenched his hands from the paper. It wouldn’t do to draw attention to himself. 

Time passed and Bond made sure to move around every so often, and as he was getting yet another coffee from the place across the street, Bond caught site of a car pulling up to the building. And as the car pulled up, James also saw someone coming out and heading for it. 

He was tall, with sandy hair and broad shoulders. As Queen got in the car and was driven away, Bond decided that he should actually do what he told Q he was going to do. So far his time in Starling had been long and exhausting, and sleep would be the best thing for him now. 

Once he was back in his hotel room, James let his shoulder slump and tossed his jacket on the bed. The search was really beginning to weigh on him, and as much as he wanted to have his wife, a small part of him wondered if disrupting the life she had built here was for the best. Deciding that it was just the exhaustion getting to him, Bond hoped a shower would relax his tense muscles and then some sleep would help him start the next day with a better outlook. 

Stripping down to just his trousers, James went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to let it warm up. Looking at himself in the mirror and rubbing a hand over his chin, he contemplated a shave. He did need it, and he did want to look his best for when Charlotte finally saw him. Bracing his arms against the counter Bond found himself taking more deep breaths when he eyed his straight razor. He could still remember the first time Charlotte had caught him using it to shave after their first night together. 

Remembering that night made James smile. He had tried to leave the bed without waking Charlotte. He had still been in shock that she had let him date her and sleeping together had been something else. The way they had just fit and afterwards, lying there and holding her, Bond had known that he had found something special and that he had to hold on to. When she had seen him with the razor she had asked why he used something so archaic and he couldn’t help but laugh and tell her it wasn’t archaic it was classic. He had offered to let her shave him, but she brushed him off. It wasn’t until after they were married that she had had the courage to take the razor to his chin. 

Before the memories could overtake him, James finished getting undressed and got in the shower. Letting the water run over his sore muscles James let himself relax. After about half an hour, when the muscles in Bond’s back and neck had finally loosened some, he stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. Putting some boxers on, Bond did a last check of his phone. The messages he had from Q weren’t screaming to be answered right away, so James crawled into bed, turned out the lights, and dropped into a deep sleep.


	12. work, dating, who knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work, work, work

Chapter 12:

Felicity POV

 

Felicity and Oliver are doing their actual work at Queen Consolidated when Felicity notices something is off in one of the books. When she brings this to Oliver she says “Oliver, I think something is wrong in these books.”

 

“Really? What do you think is wrong with it?” was Oliver’s reply

 

“Well, the accountant is either really stupid or they are embezzling money” was Felicity’s response.

 

“Wait, What???? How do you know they are embezzling money?” questioned Oliver

 

“They move the decimal point at the end, but if you add up the other expenses you’ll release they are off by a factor of 10,000.” is what Felicity replied.

 

“Uh, and all I wanted was an easy day. So what do we do now Felicity” is what Oliver asked with an exhausted voice a good 10 minutes later.

 

In an exasperated voice Felicity replies “We need to tell the police, then fill out the mountain of paperwork that goes with it.”

 

After that, their day was filled with tons and tons of glorious paperwork to be filled out and even more calls to be made. So before they started Felicity went out and got them some much needed coffee.

 

\-----------------------------------Lunch time--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Deciding they needed a break from the office Oliver and Felicity headed out for lunch. They decided on a nice cafe that was just down the street.

 

“So, Felicity I feel like I know nothing about you, and you know just about everything about me.” Oliver blurted out as they sat down at the cafe.

 

“What do you mean? We spend most of our time together, what else is there to know?” Felicity countered in a suspicious voice.

 

“Like, what were you like in college?” queried Oliver in a curious voice.

 

“Um, I mainly kept to myself. It was just me and my brother at that point, and we didn’t have a lot.” divulged Felicity, not realizing how much she just revealed.

 

“Really? I figured you’d have all the guys knocking at your door, or did you brother scare them all off? Where did you guys go to college?”  asked Oliver even more curious.

 

“I was always told that I was a bit more intimidating then my brother. My brother’s way of threatening people was to tell them that he could do more damage in his pajamas before his first cup of tea then anyone could in a fight.” answered Felicity with a smile as she tried to remember the college that was she put down on her application. “Me and him went to MIT together.” she added on. Trying to answer the questions without really answering them.

 

“That’s awesome. Why don’t you talk about him more, or about your past in general? He can do more damage in his pajamas?” replied Oliver in a voice of amazement.

 

“Um, yea. I had a lot of bad things happen in the past that I moved on from. I found it was easiest to get away from it if I left it behind.” was all Felicity stated on the matter.

 

“Okay, you know you can talk about it with me, I mean you know all of the things I’ve gone through. Also, why have you never told me you have a brother, I feel like that is an important fact to know!”

 

Just then the waitress came over with their food, giving Felicity an escape from the question. Throughout the meal she was able to direct the conversation away from her and her past to everything and anything else, but she could tell that Oliver was beginning to feel hurt that Felicity hadn’t shared much with him.

 

Though she wasn’t as lucky on the walk back to work. On that walk Oliver asked “Since you are obviously avoiding talking about your brother; tell me, have you ever fallen in love Felicity?”

 

Thrown off guard by the question Felicity whispered “Once”.  She then sped up her walk, she was never so happy to arrive back at work as she was at that moment.

 

\-------------------------couple hours later--------------------------------------------------------

 

They were finally done with all the work from the embezzlement. Oliver didn’t bring up the question again and they worked in comfortable silence.

 

As they left work they both realized it was time for dinner so they went to Big Belly Burger to get some food. Along the walk there they made sure to invite Diggle as well.  

 

During the walk Felicity could tell that Oliver really wanted to continue the conversation from earlier and also ask more questions.  So Felicity decided to beat him to the punch and told him, “go ahead and ask whatever it is you want to ask already”

 

“Well, I was wondering, why don’t you ever talk about your past?” questioned Oliver.

 

“My past wasn’t the best. There were some really amazing times. There were also some very awful times. I found that not thinking about my past helped to keep the nightmares and memories away.” was Felicity’s quiet reply.

 

By then they had reached the restaurant and found Diggle sitting at a table already. Dinner went very well, they had a pleasant conversation and were laughing by the end of it.

 

After Dinner they headed to Verdant to check out how things were going, even though they had decided to have a restful night.

 

\-------------------------5 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They decided that since they were taking a restful night they would relax and have fun. Though by this point they were all a bit drunker than planned, except for Felicity who seemed to have a higher tolerance than expected.

 

Deciding to head up they found themselves in the club while it was in full swing. What Felicity didn’t suspect to see was a dash of blonde hair that was attached to a man that looked a lot like her dead husband.

 

Thinking she was going crazy, Felicity did the only reasonable thing she could think of at that moment. She ran. Though she didn’t get very far with Oliver standing behind her.

 

She soon found herself back in the basement of the club with Oliver and Diggle. They were trying to figure out what caused their cool, calm, and collected Felicity to break down like this. All they could decipher through the tears was blonde man, lost love, crazy, dead, and run away.

 

Getting worried, they sat there and did everything they could think of to calm her down. As Oliver was running his fingers through her hair, knowing that was what usually calmed Thea down, they realized that she had passed out. Carefully picking her up they took her back to her place to sleep it off. Hoping that they would be able to get answers in the morning.


	13. Bond is Getting Impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear we are getting close!  
> Thank you to everyone for sticking with it for this long!

It had been yet another long day of watching Queen Consolidated. Bond was finding it more and more difficult to not storm in there, scoop Charlotte up, and leave. He had finally caught a glimpse of her as she had stopped at the coffee cart and gotten two coffees. James had tried not to read too much into it, but the ease with which she had ordered the second coffee had raised his hackles. 

In order to feel as though he was actually doing something, Bond had taken a walk around the building and had scoped out then entrances and exits. From what he had seen, the front entrance was by far the most used, so after a few circuits around the building, Bond found a table in a diner that was down the street, but still gave him a good view of the front entrance. Ordering some coffee and something small to eat, he sat and waited. 

James wasn’t left waiting long, around lunchtime he saw a flash of blonde hair and saw Charlotte leaving with Queen. It took every bit of his training as an agent to stay seated in his booth at the diner. Thankfully, Queen did not take Charlotte far. Just a small cafe about a block down. 

Taking advantage of Queen Consolidated being without the reigning Queen, Bond enters the building and dials Q. 

“What do you need James?”

Hearing Q call him James, let Bond know Q was currently in MI6 and they would have to be very careful about what they said. The fact that he answered at all meant that for the moment, Q was in his office alone. 

“I’m currently standing in Queen Consolidated and need a layout.”

“Do I even want to know why you are in that building? Have you decided to scare Charlotte to death while she is at work?”

“Very funny Q. She and Queen went out to lunch and I wanted to get a look at his office and see if there was anything of use. Especially since he’s some sort of crime fighting vigilante. I’m hoping to find some clue as to where they work from. I don’t think it’s from here.”

“Yes, a man in a green hood with a bow and arrow would cause quite a lot of attention.”

“Exactly Q, now help me get through security and into that office.”

“There’s a door to your left, when the guard turns away go through it and to the next floor.”

The moment the guard had his back turned, Bond did as Q told him and made it to the next floor. 

“Okay Q, now what?”

“Go to the elevators, I’ll be sending one your way shortly. We’re very lucky Charlotte is out, she would have noticed my hacking before we even made it this far. Once you’re on the elevator I’ll have it go to Queen’s office. From there you’re pretty much on your own, but when you need to leave, I’ll get you out.”

“Thanks Q, elevator’s here now. I’ll call you back when I get up there.”

Bond was in Queen’s office going through various papers he could find, and Q was going through his computer records to try and find anything to let them know where the Arrow had his base of operations. 

“Bond I have something. It looks like Queen bought and renovated a building when he got back from that island, and turned it into a club. But what’s really interesting is that the basement was also redone, but on the club records, it says that the basement is unusable. I think we have found the Arrow’s hideout.”

“Text me the address, and I will pay the club a visit tonight.”

“Done and Bond, it’s time to go. CCTV just picked up Charlotte and Queen heading back. I’ll send an elevator for you. Let me know as soon as you can how things go with Charlotte.”

“Will do Q. Now get me out of here.”

Q was able to do just that and Bond made his way out of the building and back to his hotel. While he only planned on checking out the club, Bond made sure to dress his best. He didn’t know if he would be seeing Charlotte tonight, but if he did, he wanted to be sure she knew it was him. 

\----Later that Night----

Bond had to admit that Queen and his sister had done a good job with the club. It was upscale, but too upscale. Good music, good liquor and plenty of dark corners to hide in. James was very thankful for the dark corners. He was able to find a good vantage point and with a glass of scotch was content to wait. 

As he was headed back to the bar for another drink, Bond saw her. She was just as he remembered and as he stood there he found himself wishing she would see him, just for a second. As if she had heard his thought, she turned and he saw her eyes widen in shock. Moving away before she could look again, Bond quickly blended in with the crowd and made his way to the bar. 

Leaning against the bar and sneaking a peek to see if Charlotte was still there, Bond saw that she looked to be in shock. He ached to rush over to her and just pull her into his arms and hold her close. Before his resolve broke, Queen and another man caught sight of Charlotte frozen in place, Queen put his arm around her and they led her away. Following a short distance behind, James watched them lead her downstairs. 

‘Tomorrow night he thought. I’m coming for her tomorrow night. No more waiting. I need her to know that I am alive and how much I need her back.’


	14. When the chair turns around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is not having a good week

Chapter 14

Felicity POV

  
  


When Felicity woke up the next morning she found Oliver asleep on her floor and Diggle asleep on her couch. The last thing she remembered was seeing a familiar blonde in the club.

 

Both light sleepers, both Oliver and Diggle wake up when Felicity does and they ask her how she is feeling and if she needs anything.

 

In reply she says “I’m just gonna get some water and some aspirin.”

 

“Is there anything you wanna talk about Felicity? Like what caused your panic attack? Or what triggered it?  We’ve never seen you be anything but calm and collected” questioned Oliver

 

“I’m fine, I promise, it wont happen again. I just thought I saw someone from my past, which is impossible, because they died, I saw them die.” replied Felicity in her usual awkward ramble.

 

“Felicity, you need to talk to us about this. It’s not good to keep it all inside. Also who is this person you thought you saw?”

 

Diggle was always good at picking up on when someone was trying to hide something and he knew that Felicity was trying her hardest to keep this a secret.  He didn’t want to push her too hard, but he also cared for her and hated to see her hurting like this.

 

Noticing that Felicity was ready to bolt again, Oliver cut in and said “Felicity you can tell us when you’re ready. Be prepared though, we are not leaving your side today. We need to know that you are okay, and we are worried about you.”

 

“Fine. What do you guys want for breakfast?

 

Felicity did make them all breakfast. She then got ready for the day. Deciding it would be easiest to just not argue, they stopped at Diggle’s place for him to get ready, then Oliver’s for him to get ready, and then headed to Queen Consolidated.

 

Keeping true to their words Diggle and Oliver did not leave her side. Though thankfully Diggle had to protect Oliver’s mother at one point during the day, so she only had to deal with Oliver; which actually wasn’t that bad.

 

It had been a while since someone had cared about her that much and went through all that trouble for her, and while some may have found it confining, Felicity felt safer than she had in a long time.  Though she was sure after all day of this, she would be more than ready for some alone time.

 

At one point her and Oliver ventured out to get some lunch. Worried about Felicity, Oliver stood a little closer to her and made sure to be the perfect gentleman for her. Over lunch he kept the conversation light and made sure she was laughing.

 

Oliver being with her all day didn’t help to quell the rumors that the two of thing were together at work.  It also didn’t help that Oliver was just her type.  He also kept calling her into his office to help him with things until finally she just brought her computer in there to do work.

 

Even though she was smothered by Oliver and somewhat by Diggle, it wasn’t that bad of a day. Being annoyed at all the attention kept her thoughts away from what she saw the night before. So, by the end of the day she was smiling and just enjoying life, unfortunately that wasn’t going to last for much longer.

 

Leaving Queen Consolidated they headed out to get some dinner before heading to the basement of Verdant.

 

Over dinner Felicity got the boys attention, “I know you guys are worried about me, especially after last night, but I just want to say that I’m feeling better. What upset me was that I thought I saw someone who was very dear to my heart in the club last night. And before you interrupt me, no it couldn’t possibly be them. I saw them be shot and take a bad fall. Yes, they could have found a way to survive but I heard their heart stop. So that’s why I freaked, but you don’t have to worry about me, I know I have to accept that they are gone and not coming back ever, no matter how much I dream they would. I also know that running away will not help me now, so don’t worry about that.”

 

With that said, Oliver and Diggle nodded their heads, and brought up a different topic.

 

They departed the restaurant and headed over to Verdant to get ready for the night ahead of them.

 

As they were walking down into the basement they all noticed something was off. Heading down the stairs they saw someone was in Felicity’s chair.

 

When the chair turned around all they heard was “I’ve missed you Charlotte” and a thud as Felicity passed out.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for.

Tonight, he would do it tonight. He was sick of waiting, and even though he knew there would be massive fallout he wanted his wife back now. Bond hoped that Charlotte’s happiness at him being alive would overshadow some of her anger, but he was prepared to deal with both. She had every right to be angry with him, though he hoped his explanation of events would help ease that anger a bit. 

After phoning Q and telling him the plan, Bond spent the rest of the day formulating his plan. Q was watching Queen Consolidated and even though James trusted Q, he still needed to check up on Charlotte himself. He knew he had given her a fright last night and he wanted to see if she had recovered. What Bond was not prepared for was seeing Queen with his arm around his wife and keeping her very close. Feeling himself becoming jealous, James clenched his fists a few times and took a walk around the room. Coming back to his laptop, he sent Q a message asking for Charlotte’s current location. When Q texted back that she was in Queen’s office and had been there for a few hours, it took every bit of Bond’s formidable will not to storm over to Queen Consolidated and grab his wife. 

Q must have known what James was up to because as he kept watching the feed of the building he got a text. 

“Stop obsessing over Oliver Queen, and get ready. I will let you know when they are leaving the building and headed in your direction.”

Charles knew Bond almost as well as Charlotte did and he chuckled while reading the text and decided that it would be a good idea to listen to what he was being told. Pulling out his laptop, Bond went through the layout of Verdant that Q had sent him and began making plans. It would have been perfect if Q had been able to infiltrate the cameras that were down below the club, but Charlotte’s security measures were a little too secure, and even Q could not break in without her knowing. 

A few hours later, and with a firm plan in place, Bond went to shower, shave and then get dressed. It wouldn’t do to show up looking less than his best. Walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips, Bond made sure he had everything. Most people would just see a suit, but he knew Charlotte would recognize it. He wanted there to be no doubt in her mind that it was really him and not some imposter there to torment her. 

Once he was dressed, James looked around the room to be sure there was nothing else he needed. His eyes fell on the scrabble mug. He wanted to bring it, but breaking into a superhero’s secret hideout while holding onto mug would be difficult. Leaving it on the nightstand, he grabbed his car keys and left his hotel. 

\---Verdant----

Making his way around the building to a hidden door that Q had assured him was there, it took some searching before Bond found it. 

“Q you had better have done your job”

Bond knew he was talking to himself, but he really did not want to deal with whatever security measures Charlotte had in place if Q had not managed to unlock the door. Luck was on his side though, the door opened with no problems and Bond made his way down to the Arrow’s lair. 

Taking a few minutes to check out his surroundings, Bond found himself more than a little impressed with what Queen had. His Arrow gear was top notch and kept in good condition. Bond was a little envious about some of the toys the Arrow had to play with. Since James had a reputation for not returning equipment, it usually meant he was not given a lot on missions anymore. 

Turning, James spotted the bank of computers and smiled. Charlotte had not changed one bit. She still needed to have an eye on every angle. Walking over to her chair, he caught a whiff of her perfume and had to grab her chair for support as memories bombarded him. She had been the one person to get under the armor and make herself home in his heart. He wished he could hate her like he had hated Vesper, but Charlotte had never had an angle. When she had finally given in to him, there had been only honesty and trust. It was hard for both of them at times, each with their own past and reasons not to trust anyone, but somehow they had found that trusting each other was as easy as breathing. 

Wiping away a tear that had made its way down his face, James took a seat in Charlotte’s chair and waited for the text from Q saying they were on their way. 

Thankfully, he did not have long to wait, it was only a few minutes before his phone chimed with Q’s text. Composing himself Bond turned the chair to face the door and when he heard it open, he held tight to the arm rests to keep from doing something foolish. 

Charlotte finally came into view, and when she caught sight of him, Bond could not come up with any of his usual wit. Instead the only thing he could think to say was the truth.

“I’ve missed you Charlotte.”

Bond saw her eyes roll back in her head as she began to faint and was out of his chair before Oliver or Diggle could think to do anything. Before they knew it, Bond was at her side, her hand in his and the other stroking her face. Totally distracted as he was by his passed out wife, James never noticed Diggle pulling a guy and Oliver grabbing his bow. It was only when he felt he arrow at his back that he pulled his own gun and ordered them away.  
“I don’t know what you two know, but I am her husband, and you will let me revive my wife before shooting me in the back.”

“How the hell are we supposed to just believe that?” 

Remembering some of the intel Q had sent him earlier, Bond looked at Diggle. 

“Mr. Diggle, you have worked with MI6 when you were still in the military, I believe you know one of my fellow 00’s.” 

Diggle put down his gun, and nodded at Oliver, who dropped the bow. 

“He’s telling the truth Oliver, I did work with MI6. Alec Trevelyan was a pain in the ass, but he was good at his job. He was 006, so who are you?”

“007, Alec is one of the few true friends I have left. His number is on my phone on the desk there, if you would like to check out my story. You can also call my Quartermaster from that phone, and since this is his sister, I’m sure he’d be happiest if you let me try and revive her.”

Oliver was far from happy about the situation. First some strange man breaks into his hideout and now he’s supposed to let the same man revive the woman he called Felicity, but who was apparently actually called Charlotte. 

“Fine, I’ll let you call John. But I’m going to keep an eye on you Mr...?”

“Bond, James Bond.”

“Bond fine, there’s a cot next to the gym mats, take Felicity there and try and wake her up. We all have a lot of talking to do.”

Carrying Charlotte over the cot Oliver told him about, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pushed the hair back off her face. Oliver stood close by just in case, but could not make out what Bond was saying to her. To him it was just whispers, but he knew by the way Bond kept stroking Felicity’s hand that they were secret heartfelt things. 

Diggle was still on the phone, but Oliver could see his shoulders were relaxed and no longer tense, so that boded well for Bond. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Felicity was beginning to wake up and moved over and pulled Bond out of the way. 

“Give her some space, and until Diggle verifies your identity, I am not letting you out of my sight.”

Wrenching his arm out of Oliver’s grip, Bond straightened his suit and stepped back. 

“Fine,” he ground out, “but as soon as Q tells him that I am who I say I am, I will be back at her side regardless of what you have to say.”


	16. Sunshine wake up please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up and has a hard time believing whats going on

Chapter 16

Felicity POV

 

“Sunshine please wake up, I need to see your beautiful eyes. I’ve gone way too long without seeing you. Please, I need to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. They are making me leave you for now, but as soon as you wake up I’ll be running to your side, I promise. So please just wake up, I need you, without you I have no reason to come home because you are my home.” Bond whispered to her while she was passed out.

 

When Felicity woke up she was unsurprised to find Oliver right next to her, which since there was no way her dead husband could be alive and here made sense. No matter how much she hoped that he was alive and that what she heard was true. Not wanting to be disappointed, she looked straight at Oliver and ignored the rest of the room, too afraid to confirm that Bond really wasn’t there.

 

“How long have I been out, and what happened” She asked Oliver.

  
All of a sudden Bond ran to her side and in a louder voice than necessary began questioning her, “Charlotte, thank God you are ok. I didn’t mean to frighten you and cause you to fall and hit your head. Are you feeling alright? Are you dizzy?”

 

It took her a second to fully realize that it was actually Bond standing in front of her. All of a sudden she heard Oliver using his Arrow voice to try and intimidate James, “move and I won't hesitate to shoot you with an arrow, and trust me I don’t miss.”

 

“Charlotte are you ok? I didn’t mean to scare you like that, I just couldn’t wait any longer to talk to you. Please, tell them that you know me, please.” pleaded Bond.

 

In response Felicity just stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on. Her brain just couldn’t accept what it was seeing in front of it. All she could get out was “I..I...Bond? Whats going on? You can’t be him...you him he’s dead. I watched him die, I heard his heart stop. No, you can’t be my 00.”

 

“What do you mean your 00 Felicity?” Asked Diggle

 

“My 00, I took care of him. Made sure he returned home safely, well I did that for the majority of 00’s, but this one, I really made sure he came home because my home wasn’t home without him. I failed though, I didn’t return him home safely, so home wasn’t home anymore. So I did what I’ve always done, except I didn’t drag my brother along this time, I ran and I hid.” replied Felicity in a very sad factual voice.

 

Meanwhile Bond was still struggling to get to Felicity. In hopes of getting her to really look at him he insisted “Please, Charlotte, my love, look at me. Look at what I’m wearing. Someone found me drifting in the water and rescued me. Let me show you the ring, they took it off when they found me, hence why you thought my heart stopped. Just really look at me,  I pinky promise it’s me. Please my sunshine”

 

It was when he said that magic word that it truly connected for her. Only her Bond called her sunshine, and nobody knew about that nickname.

  
When she finally looked up she noticed. Noticed that he was clean shaven, wearing the same suit they got married in, and on the left hand ring finger was their wedding ring. It hit her that it truly was her Bond, and before anyone could do anything, she was off of the cot and flying at Bond in a matter of seconds


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond gives an explanation for how things have come to be how they are.

Felicity flung herself into Bond’s arms. James was ecstatic. She believed him! He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Bond stroked her hair and just stood and held her. No words were needed, they just stood there and breathed each other in. 

Hearing some sniffling, Bond pulled back to get a look at Charlotte’s face. Seeing her tears he reached up and used his thumb to wipe them away. Kissing the tears at the corner of each eye, Bond then tilted her chin to look up at him. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then pulled her close again. He did not want her to see his tears. Instead he leaned his head against hers and let them fall in her hair. 

James could feel Charlotte shaking against him and started rubbing her back and whispering. 

“Shh, it’s okay darling. It’s alright sunshine. I promise I’m back and I’m never leaving you again.”

Charlotte did not want to let go of James, to have him here and be in his arms again was heaven, but she knew they needed to explain to Oliver and Diggle what was going on. Oliver only had so much patience before he decided whether or not James was a true threat. Pulling back from James, she looked around him at Oliver. 

“We should explain, shouldn’t we?”

“That would be nice Felicity, or is it Charlotte?”

Hearing the anger in Oliver’s voice, Charlotte couldn’t help but move closer to James. 

James was not happy to hear Queen’s tone of voice. Keeping hold of Charlotte’s hand, and staying in front of her, he gave Queen the dead stare that had caused many to back away. James was impressed when Queen did not back down, but instead gestured for them all to take a seat. Diggle finally got off the phone, and he and Oliver shared a few looks. 

Since there were only chairs, James had Charlotte sit while he took a spot at her shoulder. He never let go of her hand though and gave it a small squeeze as she sat. 

“I’m hoping Alec was kind enough to verify my identity?”

Bond was very much hoping that Alec was taking this seriously and did not pull any of his usual pranks. As he waited for his answer, he could feel Charlotte running her thumb over his ring. He knew she was still a bit shaken and would need constant reassurance that this was not some sort of strange dream. 

“Yeah, he vouched for you. Though he wanted to know why you weren’t in the Bahamas like you had told your superiors you were. When I explained, he was a bit shocked and then asked about Charlotte. So now I guess the real question is how did you two get to this point?”

Oliver then saw his moment to chime in, “Felicity has explained some, but we would really like to hear the full story if you don’t mind.”

“We can do that, but what you need to know from the start is that our employers, while doing their supposed best for Britain, don’t always think about the cost to the people working for them. They saw me as an orphan with potential to be trained to do anything for my country, and it was similar for Charlotte and her brother, but I’ll let her tell you her own story.”

Before continuing on with how they had been separated, Bond gave Charlotte a questioning look. He did not want to give her flashbacks to that fateful day, but Oliver and Diggle needed to understand what had led them to this point. Using the silent communication that had always just worked between them Bond understood that while Charlotte understood the need to share the story, she wasn’t happy about it. 

Dropping another kiss to the top of her head, and relishing in how Charlotte then leaned against him after, Bond figured he should start at the beginning. But he would give them a Cliff’s Notes version, their story was just that, theirs. It was something intimate and personal and not for others to live vicariously through. 

“I was on a mission in Istanbul to recover a hard drive that had been stolen when things went bad. I chased the thief onto the top of a train and we were fighting to get the drive. I had had Charlotte in my ear as usual giving directions when needed. For the most part she trusted me like I trusted her. She made sure I wore a bulletproof vest, which ultimately helped keep me alive.”

 

Pausing and giving Charlotte’s hand a squeeze. It was difficult to think about that day, let alone talk about it, and now here he was having to share the story with people he barely knew, as well as with the woman whose heart he broke when it all happened. Bond was usually very self contained, but even this was becoming a bit much for him. 

“While the vest had saved me from the gunshot of my colleague, it did not protect from the shot I took in the shoulder from our target.”

Charlotte gasped hearing this. She had not realised that James had been shot. She wanted to see the wound and do a thorough check of how bad it was. 

Seemingly reading her mind, Bond reassured her, “it’s healed now my dear, but you can give it a thorough looking over later.”

Charlotte nodded at that, she had had years of imagining what her beloved’s body had looked like after what had happened, and now that she had him here and in the flesh, she would be taking her time to make sure her James was whole. 

Bond caught her appraising look of his body and he could feel his imagination begin to take over. The last time she had looked at him like that, they had not left the flat for two days. 

 

“Ahem”

Startling at Oliver clearing his throat, James brought himself back to the present and continued his story.

“Where was I again? Oh right, on top of the train. I was injured and fighting with the target for the hard drive, and Eve was in the car following, but eventually reached a point where she could follow no more. She set up on a cliff overlooking a bridge the train was about to cross. I could hear Eve asking for direction because she could not get a clean shot, and I was also hoping that I would be trusted to do my job and get the hard drive. Now if Charlotte had not been overridden by M, everything would have been fine. But since M was in hot water for losing that hard drive in the first place, she was jumpy and ordered Eve to take the shot. Instead of hitting the target she hit me and knocked me off the train and into the river.” 

Bond had to pause again, because he, like Charlotte was reliving it and could feel the cold water soaking into his bones. Kneeling in front of Charlotte, he took her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. In a voice only she could hear, he murmured.

“Stay with me now sunshine. We are almost done, and then we can take a break and get our bearings again. Breathe with me, it’s going to be okay. In for five and out for five.”

Charlotte did as he said, and James felt himself relax, he did not want to push her into another panic attack. He knew she had heard the whole thing happen and had been helpless to do anything. Standing back up and facing Oliver and Diggle, Bond took a deep breath to finish his part of the story. 

“I was washed down river and woke up a month later wondering where I was. Someone had found me and brought me to a doctor who patched me up and let me heal. I may have almost attacked a nurse when I realised I no longer had my ring, and even when it was returned I knew what Charlotte must have thought. Without my ring, she didn’t know where I was and since it also broadcast my heartbeat, she for sure thought I was dead. Her brother Charles came and found me when I put the ring back on and ever since then we’ve been looking for Charlotte.”

Finally finished with his story, Bond felt exhausted. Looking at Oliver and Diggle’s faces he could see their disbelief, but also a little bit of admiration. Especially from Oliver. Q had informed him about Queen’s boat sinking and his miraculous return from an island where he had been trapped for five years. Bond breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they did believe him and he felt his shoulders slump as the tension left them. 

What he had not noticed was Charlotte standing and moving in front of him. She looked him up and down from head to toe and moved a step closer. Not wanting to spook her, he let her come to him. When she reached up and cupped his face, James could not help but lean into it and kiss her palm. Charlotte moved towards him and pulled his face down to hers, and finally gave him the kiss he was desperate for. Wrapping his arms around her, James deepened the kiss and ran his hand through her hair. 

When they did break apart, James kept his arms around her, not ready to let go just yet. Charlotte laid her head against his chest and they just stood like that for a second, before Charlotte stepped back and turned to face the two other men. 

“Well I guess it’s time for my half now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the whole one bullet wound thing.   
> After watching Skyfall for the billionth time, I noticed that Bond had one actual bullet wound, and the shrapnel he pulls from that wound come from his opponent on the train and not from Moneypenny.   
> So for me, I took that to mean that he was wearing a bulletproof vest, and while they are good, they do have spots that are not completely covered and therefore a bullet can penetrate. Even then I believe Tanner tells Bond it was an armour piercing round. (but I'm not 100% on that)  
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


	18. I left and never looked back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's view of what happened that awful day

Chapter 18

Felicity POV

  
  


Taking a deep breath Felicity got ready to tell her side of the story. The hard part was figuring out where to start. She could start at the very beginning, but she didn’t really want to be in Verdant that long. Especially since her husband was back, and she needed to check out these new scars.

 

“While 007 was in Istanbul I was in London doing my job as Q, and by Q I mean that I was the quartermaster and controlled all the technology and was their eyes in the sky. It was all hands on deck for this mission because of how sensitive the material was, and no I can’t tell you what was on the hard drive. To tell you the truth I told M not to put it on a hard drive and that she needed to use better security such as firewalls, but no she wouldn’t approve the paperwork for it. Saying that I was only insistent upon it cause I was not thinking clearly because I married 007, and apparently I’m lucky they didn’t fire me for it. I’d would’ve loved to see them try”

 

At that moment Bond interrupted saying “darling, I think you are getting off topic and rambling again.”

 

“Oh, yea, sorry. Back to the story. So, when I had sent 007 off on his mission I had a bad feeling. I told him to be extra careful and that I would only have so much control over the decisions being made over the communicator. When they lost control of the hard drive  I got worried, because  I wasn’t sure the type of decisions M would make because of that, since at that moment she wasn’t caring about the agents but about the hard drive. Though I did treat it like  I would any other mission, but that wasn’t easy with M breathing down my neck and trying to touch all of the computers.”

 

In the background she could hear all the guys chuckling when she mentioned someone trying to touch her computers.

 

Noticing that it was getting harder for her to talk about the story Bond sat her down in his lap so that he could hold her. Allowing them both to have that reassurance that no matter what had happen, they were with each other now.

 

“Next time I looked up at the cameras 007 was on top of the train. As his wife I was freaking out, but as his quartermaster I knew he could get the job done. What everyone has to know is that M hated me with a passion. Not only did I consistently prove her wrong in the way she went about things, she also thought  I ruined 007. I made it so he didn’t do things that were as risky, I made it so that he actually cared and wasn’t a robot. I brought back the part of him that they all thought they had gotten rid of, which was the want to actually live and not just survive. Also, I gave him a family, and someone to come home to.”

 

At that point Diggle cut in to say “I remember when I was in a meeting with M that she was very blatant with how much she didn’t like the Quartermaster. She even told me that the only reason the Quartermaster got the job was because they were better here then behind bars.”

 

“Yup, that’s me. Anyway to continue the story. With 007 on top of the train trying to get the hard drive I knew M was about to have Eve make the shot. I tried to tell them not to have Eve make the shot because I did the math in my head and she had a 80% chance of hitting 007, and I thought with those odds it was better to let Bond do what he does best. I’ve seen 007 in worse situations so I got up from my spot to refresh my cup of tea. The moment I turned my back I heard M make the call. I was just turning around when I heard the splash and saw that it wasn’t 007 who was still standing on the train.”

 

Felicity turned her head into Bond’s chest needing to hear the heartbeat she hadn’t been able to hear at that time. Once she got her breathing under control she looked up, ran her fingers through her husbands hair and pulled him down for a kiss; remembering their audience she didn’t take it too far.

 

“Are you okay Felicity?” asked Oliver

 

“Yea. Okay, now no one interrupt me because once  I say this I’m doing it in one go and will not going back over any of it.” said Felicity

 

“Okay” all three guys said

 

“M turned and looked at me, waiting to see what I was going to do, waiting to see me break down and prove her point. I wasn’t going to let that happen though, no one proves me wrong and I had faced down people a lot more intimidating than her. So, after seeing that I said ‘well, I see my job is done here. I’m going back to my office to pack up for the night and I’ll see you guys tomorrow.’ I did my usual routine. I walked back to my department and acted like everything was normal. I then shut everything down in my office and packed up my stuff and heading back to the flat I had shared with my husband. I walked back to the flat, since it would’ve made Bond mad. Once  I got there I got out my actual computer and pulled up the one thing I needed, the wedding ring program. After the program was up and running I prayed that it would come up with a heartbeat and tell me Bond did what he always did; survive the unsurvivable.  That didn’t happen though, no matter what I did, what I threw, what  I yelled, or how much I banged my computer against the table it kept telling me there was no heartbeat to find. Not hearing anything is what broke me. The tears poured out. I tore the apartment apart, if people hadn’t have known better they would have thought a tornado went through it.

 

After looking at the destruction I went to my and Bond’s room. I grabbed a few of my most important things.  I contemplated taking some of Bond’s things, but I only took one thing of his, and that was his scotch. After the bedroom I went to the safe, which Bond never knew about, and grabbed the new passport and cards I would need. With that done I went and got a ticket for the first flight out  I could find, which happened to be Starling City. After everything was packed I called a cab, from a new phone, and headed out the door.

 

Later on when I got on the plane I took my ring of and safely store in on my necklace. Finally, after landing I did what I’ve always done and started a new life. Though part of me wished I had included my brother in on it, but this time I needed to do it on my own.” concluded Felicity

 

With that everyone looked at her. All the guys had tears in their eyes. Felicity being one to avoid attention and emotions, got up and said “well, sorry to cut this happy meeting short but I need to get my husband alone and catch up.”

 

“Felicity there is still tons of questions and answers we need” said Oliver

  
“Which you will get tomorrow. Now I am spent and need to catch up with my husband.” said Felicity in her quartermaster voice. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond and Charlotte enjoy some alone time together.

Before going to Charlotte’s flat, Bond had her stop at his hotel room. There was something there that he had to get. Charlotte was confused at his request, but stopped and let him run in. While James had wanted to go straight to Charlotte’s, what he needed to pick up was important. Going into his room, he spied his quarry, grabbed it and headed back down to the car.

As they arrived at Charlotte’s flat, he saw that it was the same number as the original location Q had told him about, but it was in a completely different part of the city. He couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

“What is it you find so amusing James?”

“Oh nothing my dear, just your sense of humor when it came to sending me to the wrong address.”

“Hmm? Oh that, well at the time, I didn’t know what was happening, just that someone thought they were clever enough to hack me. So I thought a little goose chase could be fun, and would let me see how serious the hacker was. I must give my little brother credit, he’s become quite good.”

Once they were inside, Charlotte had to know what it was that James needed from his hotel room. She had tried peeking in the bag he brought, but Bond wasn’t a secret agent for nothing and kept the bag very securely closed. 

“Your flat is nice my dear, but a bit small, and more than a bit bare.”

James was sad to see little to no items that were personal in Charlotte’s “personal” space. It was decorated tastefully but looked like a picture out of a magazine and not like Charlotte. Once they had gone in, she had moved straight to the kitchen to make tea, and Bond was glad that some things never changed. He followed her into the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching as she went about the ritual of tea. 

“Well I was just trying to get away, I really didn’t care what my flat looked like, just so long as it was safe.”

Walking towards Charlotte, James set what he had grabbed from his hotel room down on the counter. When she looked to see what it was, she smiled. She had missed that damn mug, she knew it was a silly memento, but she loved it. On the day that James had fallen off that train, she had set it down and never looked back, and when she arrived in Starling, she had felt the loss of that cup. 

James had teased her about the cup at first, and then as the teasing had moved to flirting and then to dating and being married, Bond had made sure that that cup was never empty and that there was plenty of Earl Grey tea to be had. 

“I rescued this from a cupboard before some idiot IT person could decide it was theirs. Your brother has his own, and only gave me the smallest of pitying looks when I took it. But now that I’ve found you, I think it should be with its proper owner.”

Charlotte turned from the stove and wrapped her arms around James. As she buried her face in his chest, he could feel her start to shake. Pulling back, Bond could see that she had started crying. He hadn’t meant to bring her to tears again he wanted to make her happy. 

“Oh James, these are happy tears. Put away the concerned face.”

Unable to stop himself, James grinned. He loved when she teased him, and that even after all this time she could still read his face better than anyone. Leaning down he placed a light kiss on her lips. Charlotte kissed him back and started to make it more, when the kettle whistled.

“Damn,” Bond whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, “well let’s do what we Brits do best. Discuss difficult things over tea.”

Charlotte grabbed a second mug from the cupboard and began to make tea. Bond took a step back and let Charlotte fall into the routine of tea and gathered his wits. There was so much he wanted to talk about and do with Charlotte that he needed those few minutes to take some deep breaths. They had to get the talking part out of the way before they did anything else, though James really wanted to jump straight into the “anything else”. Moving to the living room, Charlotte took a seat on the sofa while Bond took the arm chair.

“Do you have any idea where we should start with all this James?” Charlotte passed James his mug of tea and took a small sip of her own, “I know we explained what happened back at Verdant, but I would like to know a bit of what’s happened since I’ve been gone.”

“Well, MI6 recruited your brother, and he is now Quartermaster. He does a good job, but was not happy to have to take the job. He was more than a little bitter at first and he was very angry for a while at you for not taking him with you. We’ve been working on ways to get us and Alec out for a while now, but we all decided we would only move that plan forward after we found you.” 

Charlotte had felt awful about leaving Charles behind, and had thought many times of reaching out and bringing him to Starling. She also knew that if she had done that, it would have brought MI6 down on both of them and that was something neither of them needed. Their “recruitment” into MI6 had been bad enough. Knowing that James had a plan to get himself, Alec, and Charles out was good though. Maybe they could all just start over here and leave M and England behind. 

Seeing how Charlotte’s face had crumpled at her brother’s name, Bond set his tea down and took her hand. While Q had been angry at first, it didn’t take long before he got over it and could understand why Charlotte had done what she did. 

“Sunshine?” James waited until she looked up, “Charles is okay now, he has been for a while. He’s been working to undermine much of what MI6 has done and made sure that when we disappear they will not be able to find us.” 

Charlotte couldn’t help but be proud of her little brother. They had started hacking at a young age, and she had taught him the basics and to see how much he had learned and was using was amazing. Maybe together the two of them could make this happen. 

Both James and Charlotte finished their tea before James asked, “did you still want to see the wound?”

“Yes please James.” 

Sitting forward, Charlotte watched as Bond took off his shirt. He was littered with scars, most of them old, but some were new. The only one Charlotte found herself caring about though was the very large bullet wound that had definitely had a rough time healing. Without realizing it, she found herself reaching forward to trace over it with her fingers. It was only Bond’s soft inhalation of breath that clued her in to what she had done. 

“I’m sorry James.”

“It’s not your fault, darling. And please don’t ever apologise for touching me, I’ve missed the feel of your fingers for a very long time now.” 

Feeling bold after Bond’s words, Charlotte let her hand touch Bond’s chest and slid it over to his left side. She could feel his heart beating underneath her hand. He was not the only one who had missed this. She could remember many a night cataloguing every inch of each other. Before she could say anything, Bond scooped her up and put her in his lap. Tunneling his fingers through blonde hair, James pulled her head down for a kiss. 

James was ecstatic to have her in his arms again. With Charlotte in his lap and her lips on his, Bond felt as though everything was finally right with the world. Letting his hands wander over her back and up her sides, he drank in every last gasp, as he licked the seam of her lips and took the kiss even further. James found the zipper of her dress and was beginning to undo it, when Charlotte pulled back and gave James a look he remembered quite well. It was the ‘I know what you are up to, and while I am liking it, it is not the time’ look. He desperately wanted to continue what they were doing in a bed, preferably without clothing, and for most of the night.

“James we really must...” Bond lips made their way to Charlotte’s neck, hitting all those spots she loved, “we should finish talking.” 

Charlotte knew there was more she wanted to say, but the way James was nibbling at her collarbone had her mind going blank. James stopped for a second, and cupping Charlotte’s face in his hands kissed her again before trying to find the right words. Which was very difficult since Charlotte had begun wriggling around in his lap and had started to make other things very hard. 

“I know we must honey, but right now, I’d much rather take you to bed and become reacquainted, and talk in the morning.” Kissing her again and pulling her close so they were aligned from chest to hip so she could feel how much he needed her, Bond looked into those big blue eyes and knew he needed to feel her around him again. 

“Oh sunshine, you have no idea how much I need you right now. Can we please take this to the bedroom?”

Grinding down on his lap, Charlotte had the nerve to smirk and leaning forward whispered, “Oh I can feel how much you need me my dear. Bedroom is down the hall, let’s see if you are still as strong as when I last saw you.”

Not one to turn down any challenge, James stood and Charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her to the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and stood back to get a good look at his wife. Still as beautiful as the day he last saw her. 

James didn't look for long. Stripping off his shirt, he climbed into bed with his beloved and began the happy task of relearning all the things that made her gasp and moan with pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. It's what I get for taking a mini vacation in the middle of the week and then realise the resort has no wifi (unless you want to pay for it)


	20. I'm Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks to clear the air

Chapter 20

Felicity POV

 

Waking up Felicity felt an arm around her waist. For a second she thought that the whole day before was a dream, but with the arm around her waist she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Instead of getting up right away like she usually would, she just snuggled closer to her husband.  She was so glad to finally have him back, especially since he did keep her up late the night before.

 

“Good morning Sunshine” greeted her husband sleepily.

 

She could feel him getting ready to roll out of bed, so she did the only sensible thing. Which was to grab his arm and refuse to let him get up. It had been five very long years since she had been able to wake up with her husband and spend a lazy morning together, and now that they had the chance, she was not going to let it pass.

 

“Darling, we have to get up eventually. You already have 4 missed calls and some missed texts from that Queen guy.” Said her husband in a envious tone.

 

“Are you jealous of Oliver, sweetie? That’s so cute.” replied Felicity

 

“I’m not jealous. I just think they should understand that they aren’t the priority in your life. And when you finally see your husband which you thought was dead, you need time to get reaquainted before you bring in other people.” replied Bond in a haughty tone, letting his hands start to wander down Felicity’s back and pulling her closer to his side.

 

“You so are jealous. Don’t worry Oliver is just a friend, no one, and I mean NO ONE could ever take your place in my heart.” Said Felicity in a very serious tone, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“How did you and him even become a thing?” Bond asked in an exasperated voice.

 

“One, we aren’t a thing, we work together sweetie. Second, it started because I have an undying need to help people when I can, and in this case it was his stepfather.” replied Felicity

 

“Ok, fine, how did you two start ‘working’ together on this whole vigilante thing?” asked Bond.

 

As she is about to reply she realizes that she probably should respond to Oliver’s text before he busts into her apartment demanding answers. So she texts him

 

Just woke up. Gonna talk about some things with Bond, we will talk to you later.

 

Hoping not to have to deal with Oliver for a little while longer she goes to respond to her husband’s question when all of a sudden her phone rings.

 

“Yes, Oliver?” answered Felicity

 

“Felicity we need to talk about things, there are a lot of questions that need answering.” Oliver said

 

“I will answer them after I answer my husbands, I’m sorry Oliver, but at the end of the day my husband comes first. If it will make you feel better, you and Diggle can come over in 5 hours to discuss things. So have a great day Oliver, but this is also me calling in sick for the rest of the week.” and with that Felicity hung up the phone leaving no room for argument.

 

As she looks over at her husband she can see a smirk on his face. He chuckles and says “Oh, how I have missed my wife. It’s good to see that I’m still the highest priority in your life. Though I do wonder if your story will really take 5 hours, or if you are planning on having us do other more fun things during that time.” Bond responded in a playful voice.

 

“We are talking first, and Oliver won’t wait 5 hours, if we are lucky we have 3. So, then we have time to talk and other things if you want.”

 

“Fine” Bond responded.

 

“So, as I was saying yesterday after I found out about  you dying on me and leaving me alone, I just up and left. I didn’t even realize what I was doing till I was boarding the plane. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to go back to MI6, not after they had just killed you. I wouldn’t be able to deal with M without killing her.

 

As I was on the plane I realized that I needed to make it so that I could never be found, except by someone matching my skill, so that I could be free. As you know I’ve done this before, except I had always done it with Charles, so this was a new adventure for me.

 

After arriving at Starling City I got a taxi and headed to a hotel to figure out the plan. At first I thought I was going to do some plane hopping, ‘til it hit me, that was what M was going to look for. She would expect me to try a few places out before thinking I could settle down. So the next day I set out and found myself a job in the IT department of Queen Consolidated and found an apartment to live in.

 

Slowly I worked my way up the ladder at Queen Consolidated, then one day I got asked to secretly investigate something for Oliver’s step-father. This led to me working for the arrow, which is Oliver obviously. The most of what I have been up to since that day is helping the vigilante and keeping Oliver and Diggle alive. Like I did for you guys, but they mostly listen to me and actually care about me.”  

 

After about an hour and a half of talking about her adventures here and with the vigilante, Bond realized that Felicity had managed to make them stay in bed the whole time; meaning she won.

 

It was always a war between the two, Bond trying to get them out of bed early in the morning and Felicity doing everything she can to stay in bed for another minute. They both played dirty about it, and while Bond enjoyed when he won, he also didn’t mind losing at all.

 

Once realizing this Felicity did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at Bond and did a little I win you lose dance. Though they did finally get out of bed and got ready for the day.

 

After feeding themselves they decided to head out for a walk around the city. As they were about to leave though, Oliver and Diggle came through the door.

 

“Sorry, I tried to make him wait longer, but you know Oliver, he’s not the most patient of people.” Diggle apologized upon their entry.

 

“It’s fine. How about we head over to Verdant to talk things over.” replied Felicity after sharing a look with Bond. She loved how they were still able to communicate with each other through just a look.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond and Felicity have some explaining to do.

As Charlotte took a seat in front of her computers, she began typing and pulling up file after file. James leaned over her shoulder to get a peek at what all she was bringing up. 

“Charlotte are you sure about this?” he whispered in her ear, the information she was about to reveal to Oliver and Diggle had been classified and by showing it to her two co-workers she would be giving them all the information about her past. 

With a deep sigh, Charlotte gave him a peck on the cheek and answered, “I’m sure James. It’s something I’ve thought about before, especially since I’ve been holding this secret of Oliver’s. It’s only fair he should know something about me and my past.”

“As long as you’re sure love.” James stood up and pressing a kiss to the top of her head turned to face Oliver and Diggle. 

“Okay now you two,” Bond gave them both his hardest agent stare, “I understand that you have earned her trust, but I still barely know either of you, and if I find out that you have used any of this information against her, you won’t live long enough to regret it.”

Oliver nodded and tried to take a peek over Bond’s shoulder. Bond raised an eyebrow and shifted to block Oliver’s view. 

“James?”

“Yes dear?”

“I’m ready. You can stop the caveman act and let them through. I’ve got everything up.”

Charlotte pushed her chair back from the desk and scooted back towards Bond. When she was close enough, he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He could feel how tense and worried she was and James wanted her to know that he wasn’t going anywhere. Oliver and Diggle moved forward and began reading what Charlotte had pulled up on the computer. James noticed the moment where it really clicked with Oliver what Charlotte had been through and the things she had done to make sure that she and her brother survived. 

“Felicity? I mean Charlotte? Um...which do you prefer?” Oliver was trying to understand everything he had just seen, and it was clear he wanted to ask a lot of questions, but he also wanted Felicity to know that what he had seen didn’t change how he felt about her. She was still an important part of the team and just because she had a past, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t still the same woman who had saved him after being shot and who made sure he caught the bad guys. It wasn’t like Oliver himself had exactly the cleanest of pasts. After everything that had happened on Lian Yu and with Slade and Shado, he was the absolute last person who had any right to judge. 

“Let’s stick with Felicity. James and I had been working a long time on getting away from England and MI6 before this mess happened, and if we can make it work, I’m hopeful we can start working on that again and that he will want to settle here.” 

Giving Bond a glance, Charlotte looked hopeful about this plan, and James would be lying if he said he hadn’t liked Starling City. WIth a reassuring smile, James leaned down and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, “I’d like that sunshine, and I think your brother would be okay with it as well. I’m sure there is plenty for Alec and I to do and maybe Oliver would let us help him out from time to time.”

“James, I think this means you should also start calling me Felicity. If we do decide to stay here, it will be easier since this identity is solidly established.”

“I think I can do that,” Bond took a breath, she was still his Charlotte, no matter her name, “Felicity. We should notify your brother tonight about everything that has happened. As it is, I know we are both going to be in hot water for not keeping him in the loop.” 

“Oh god, Charles! He’s going to kill us both. You know how he hates being left out!” 

Felicity was feeling distraught. Yet again she had forgotten her little brother. She and James would make sure to call him tonight and get everything going on getting him away from M. It was her fault he’d been pulled into the world of spies and intrigue, and now it was her duty to pull him out of there. 

“Don’t worry love, we will snatch your brother away from MI6 and Alec too. We will start a new life here and keep things low key and become the happy family we have earned the right to be.”

“I’m sorry, but who’s Charles?” Oliver asked. He and Diggle hadn’t wanted to interrupt them, but they both wanted to be a part of whatever plan Felicity and Bond were cooking up. 

“He’s Felicity’s brother. Just as much of a genius as Felicity here, which he should be since she taught him everything she knows.” Bond gave Felicity’s shoulder another squeeze and flashed her a smile, he knew she would be proud of all that Charles had been able to accomplish as Q. 

“While we were searching for Felicity, he was also laying the groundwork to get us out. Charles, Alec, and I are tired of being used by MI6 and then only getting the bare minimum of care when we come back. Not to mention the underhanded way that they forced him to take over as quartermaster when Felicity left. 

You both seen the information right there how Felicity got into trouble with the police for hacking into various corporations, bravo there darling, I’m still impressed by that.” 

“James focus please.” Felicity gave James’ arm a smack, but couldn’t help but smirk as she remembered everything, her and Charles had gotten up to as teenagers. 

“Sorry darling, but yes, Felicity and her brother were hacking into all the big companies who were misbehaving and rerouting some of their funds into various charities and non-profit organizations. They probably would have gotten away with it, if they had taken a little less for themselves.” 

“I think I can take over from here James, maybe you could send a text to Charles to at least let him know what’s going on? And let him know that we will be calling later?”

“I think I can handle that. I will let you get back to the story. Gentleman.” Bond stepped away and began texting. 

_\--Text to Q--_  
_Q_  
_found her._  
_we are both fine._  
_will call later with details_  
_-007_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> And to k, who left the awesome comment, you bring up some very interesting and intriguing ideas, but we are keeping mum .  
> ;)


	22. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells a story where her and Q have a thing for matching letters.

Chapter 22  
Felicity POV

After watching Bond walk away Felicity turned back to Oliver and Diggle. 

Taking a deep breath she said “Ok. So lets began, but listen carefully and NEVER repeat anything I tell you to anyone. Save any and all questions for the end”

Oliver and Diggle just nodded their heads and gestured for her to start her story. 

“First off, I have a brother who is younger than me by 3 years, his name is Charles. To begin I just want to say that our mother did whatever she thought was best for us.

So, When I was about 5 years old our father left us. It wasn’t until later on in life that I found out why, but that doesn’t really matter right now. At the time we were living on the outskirts of London, it wasn’t a bad neighborhood really; it was your average town.Then when our dad left we had to move to a smaller house, but it wasn’t bad. Things didn’t start getting bad til I was in school. 

In school I was pushed 2 levels ahead of everybody else. Even then I was still surpassing my peers, and I wasn’t afraid to leave them in the dust, this led to me getting bullied a lot and being an outcast at my school. For me it seemed like everybody left. At that age I thought that since my dad didn’t like me, then why should my peers like me. I didn’t take him leaving or peers not liking me as bad as others would have. 

Now, our mother did not take it well when our father left. Though after a year or two, she did find somebody new. She thought he hung the moon and stars, while me and Charles weren’t his biggest fans. He just wasn’t a kid person, actually he didn’t like kids at all. 

It wasn’t the best or happiest life, but it worked and I learned to live with it. It did lead to me throwing myself into the computer lab and learning everything I could about computers, it was a way to escape the cruelty of the kids and my step-father. 

My brother and I would do whatever we could together, we were best friends. If I was home alone I would read anything I could get my hands on or fix/mess with whatever I could find. Then if my brother was home we’d cause even more destruction, from taking things apart, to experimenting on everything. Whenever it was me and him life was good. 

When I was about 17 my mother got hit by a car on her way home and she didn’t make it, leaving me and Charles with my step-father. Without our mother there, he became an awful abusive man. So me and my brother ran away. To get by we would hack different companies and transfer a bit of money to different accounts we had access to. 

Luckily with our brains we were able to both get into the same University. With me being only two years ahead of him neither one of us had to be without the other. While we did learn some interesting things in University, we were still outcasts and kept to ourselves. 

Though it seemed that no matter where we went trouble followed. When it was my brother’s last year and I was teaching there, so that we could stay together, trouble found us. There was this one student whose dad was some big shot lawyer and he liked me. I turned him down and went about my life, and it wasn’t until later that I realized how much he didn’t like to be turned down. He would follow me everywhere and call me all the time. After I kept saying no, he did some research and realized that my brother was still underage and could be sent to live with our step-father. So I did everything I could to keep him from making that call until graduation day. 

Thankfully, my brother was able to graduate but after graduation day, we packed our things and left. I changed our identities and made it look like Charlotte and Charles had disappeared. 

We became Renee and Reese and went to live in Paris. We decided to continue with the hacking because it was more fun and people didn’t want to give young kids like us jobs. Every year or two we would move and change our names, though we always made sure our names started with the same letter. It wasn’t something we had to do, but it was something that reminded us of when we were younger.

For a while, everything was going well, though a bit boring so I started hacking all of the different countries securities to see if I could. That was when MI-6 found me. I wasn’t even hacking their site anymore, it was way too easy. They captured me from a little cafe I was at and held me in a cell for about a week. When M came to talk to me she told me I had two choices either sit in a cell and rot while they tracked down my brother or work in their technology department. She told me I could maybe one day be promoted to Quartermaster if I was good and behaved. I decided to go with the offer didn’t involve my brother, though I doubted they would be able to find him, I had hidden him myself, I gave him the name Fredrick. 

I hated working there, every day it felt like they were draining my soul. It wouldn’t have been too bad, if I got to do everything I loved, but they would only let me do assignments that M thought were necessary. Finally the Q before me took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew, and let me bring MI-6 into the 21st century.

The biggest thing he taught me was that my dad use to work for MI-6 and left because they saw how smart Charles and I were and wanted to train us to work for them. Which meant they would send us to a boarding school where we would be monitored and they would teach us to be do what was asked and be emotionless. 

It took about a year and then Q told me he wanted to retire and was going to promote me to his position, to say M wasn’t happy about that would be an understatement. As Q, I had a lot more freedom, though I still had to live in an approved flat and have regular check-ins with M. 

One of the best “check-ins” happened when M decided to do a surprise visit at my flat. Now, Bond and I had been dating a couple months when…”

“We were actually married at this point darling” Cut in Bond. 

“I know, I was getting to that point. Well, M got a big surprise that day, didn’t she honey? Since it was suppose to be a surprise ‘check-in’ she didn’t knock at all, but she walked in to my flat. After not finding me initially in the living room or kitchen she went to the bedroom. When she went in there she came across me and Bond being a married couple, and I swear she just about killed me.” finished Felicity.


	23. Chapter 23

As Felicity told her story, Bond kept an eye on his phone. He knew the minute Q got a chance, he would be getting a call. Now that she had been found, Q was not going to wait any longer than he had to find out everything that had happened. At first it had concerned him how close his wife and her brother were. The closest thing Bond had to a sibling was Alec. They had gone through training together and Alec had been the one who helped Bond find his way into the 00 program. Once Felicity had opened up to him about her past though, James understood. He had been happy that even when everything had gone bad for them, they had had each other and had found a way to make things work. 

Bond could hear Felicity telling her story when he felt the buzz of his phone. 

“Hello Q, how are we doing today?”

“Bond if you do not start spilling about what happened with my sister in the next five seconds, I will make sure your next mission will be in hottest, most desolate location, and you will be equipped with nothing but a paperclip.” 

Bond laughed, Q always had the most interesting threats. The last time he threatened to leave Bond with a speedo in Greenland. 

“No need for threats Q. I’m standing here watching your sister detail her life to her two coworkers.”

It’s a very long time before Q says anything. Bond begins to worry something has taken him away, and then in a low voice Q finally says something. 

“What do you mean, she is telling her ‘coworkers’ about our past? What is wrong with the two of you?” Q’s voice grew to a yell with his last question. 

“Calm down Q. We can trust these people. You were the one who figured out that Queen was the Starling City vigilante. With a secret like that to keep, I think we can trust them. And Charlotte has earned their trust as well and wanted to show that she trusted them as well.”

It was another minute, and again James started to worry that Q had been pulled away. Just as he was about to ask if Q was still there, a tired voice came through the phone.

“I know that James. Just after everything, it’s terrifying to find out that your life story is being told to two people you’ve never met. I am very well aware that Charlotte trusts them and the amount of trust they have placed in her is great, but it is still hard.” 

Taking a peek over at Felicity to see how she was holding up, James saw that both Oliver and Diggle were intently listening and Felicity was very much in charge of the situation. Feeling reassured, James went back to his phone call. 

“Charles? Are you still there?” 

Bond’s use of his actual name helped bring Q back to the conversation.

“Yes, I’m here Bond. I just got lost in my own head there for a moment. Do we have any sort of plan now that you’ve found Charlotte?”

“Well with the life that Felicity has created here, we were thinking that this could be our chance to get out from under the thumb of MI6.”

“Now that is plan with potential Bond. Starling is a big enough city for us to get lost in, and with Charlotte already there, things will be much simpler. I will get working on this Bond. It will take some time, but it will be done. But I will be calling back later to actually talk to my sister, understand?”

“Yes I understand, and hopefully getting myself, you, and Alec out will take less time than more. We will look forward to your call later. Goodbye Q.”

“Goodbye Bond.”

Hanging up, James walked back to his wife just in time to hear her tell the boys about M walking in on them. 

Tossing in a quip about how they had actually been married at that point, James waited for her to finish her story before telling her about his conversation with Q. 

“Felicity, my dear, having just spoken to your brother, I have two things to tell you. First he will be calling later to actually hear your voice. And two he has started working on getting me, Alec, and him out of England.” 

Felicity could just nod. She was both terrified and excited to actually talk to her brother. She had missed him so much. Being in Starling alone had been overwhelming without him there to be her backup. Knowing that he was working on a way to get everyone she loved out of England made her feel warm inside. She had never thought things would work out this way. She had thought she would have to be without the people she loved most in order to stay safe. 

Seeing that, like her brother, Felicity was getting lost in her own head, James pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he felt her relax into him and breathe deep. That was what he wanted, for her to take that moment to come back and breathe. 

Dropping a kiss to the top of her head, James leant back and looked into her eyes, “are you okay love?” 

“I’m okay James, just a bit overwhelmed by everything happening so suddenly. I had never believed anything like this would ever happen. I’m a mix of ecstatic and scared and am not sure what to do about it.” 

Bond looked at Oliver and said, “It’s been a rough day for all of us, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to take my wife home and have a nice night in.” 

Oliver nodded and so did Diggle. Taking Felicity’s hand, Bond led them out of the warehouse and to the car. Once they made it back to Felicity’s flat, they settled on the couch with a film and let themselves just relax into each other.


	24. Let's be tourist for the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gives a wonderful surprise to Bond and Felicity

Chapter 24

Felicity POV

 

When Felicity woke up the next morning she had a voicemail from Oliver. Hoping that it wasn’t, though slightly afraid, that it was some sort of emergency Felicity listened to the voicemail. Though to her relief all it said was:

 

“Felicity, after you guys left yesterday I realized that you guys might still need some more time together. So I sent a car over for you to use today. Feel free to go wherever, though I did make you guys some reservations for dinner tonight at 7. When you guys come back tomorrow we can discuss what the future holds and what not. Diggle and I have some ideas on how to get your brother here if that what you wanted. Thank you for trusting us yesterday. Enjoy a day with your, uh, um husband. That is so weird to say. Bye.”

 

As she was listening to the message Bond started to wake up as well. Once he say that she was on the phone and frowned and said “please don’t tell me we have to go back already”.

 

Deciding to have some tease Bond some she said “Well, it was Oliver calling, and I do help them a lot, and I work for him.” Seeing Bond was getting really silent and upset she quickly added “He was just calling to say that he is sending a car over and to send the day doing whatever we would like together. We do have reservations at 7 though, and he thinks he has ideas on how to get Charles here. Said we could discuss all of that future stuff tomorrow. Today sweetie, its just me and you, doing whatever the hell we want to do.”

 

Pleased by that answer Bond pulled Charlotte to him.

 

Some time later they were finally leaving the house to go on an adventure, deciding they were going to make the most of the day.

 

Not wanting to be in the car forever, Felicity had the driver drop them off at Queen Consolidated. From there she gave her husband a tour of the city.  

 

The tour of the city let them feel like they were once again husband and wife.

 

After exploring the city, and maybe a little bit of house hunting, they went back to her apartment to get ready for their dinner reservations.

 

Bond quickly got ready and worked on some things in the kitchen while he waited. When Felicity came down the stairs to find Bond all she could hear was the end of a converstation with her brother.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dinner was wonderful. It was romantic, complete with candle light, wine, and a violin playing in the background. Though it wasn’t something they would do together normally.

 

Earlier that day Bond had came up with a plan to surprise his wife after dinner. Now it was time to put the surprise into action. So, when they got back to the apartment, Bond pulled out a cheesecake he had made while she was getting ready and the movie, another Nicholas Sparks one, he got while they were exploring the city.

 

As soon as she saw it she started to tear up. He was recreating their first date. In response Bond said “I know its not exactly the same, but I wanted us to remember how we started and how we came to be me and you. Because no matter what, no matter where I will always be your husband and will always stand by your side.”

 

Felicity just stood there and stared at her amazing husband and thought how lucky she must be. Realizing that she hadn’t said anything yet and that her husband was getting fidgety she quickly walked up to him and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

 

Bond did try to take things further, but Felicity pulled back and pressed a kiss into his palm, “There’s no need to waste a perfectly good cheesecake. You put so much effort into it.”

  
In response Bond said “You think you are so clever don’t you?”

 

“Why yes I do, and you love me for it.”

 

So for the next 2 hours they watched a cheesy Nicholas Sparks movie and ate the cheesecake made by Bond.

 

After the film, Bond led his wife to her bedroom and commenced with the campaign of making up for years of love making.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to think about the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I know little to nothing about hacking or setting up secure video call connection, so what we have is all imagination.

_\-- Ring Ring --_

Bond could hear his phone ringing and groped blindly at the nightstand to find it. When he couldn’t find it immediately, he groaned and opened his eyes. Leaning just enough to grab it, he had wanted to put it on silent, but also knew it would be Q and therefore would be important. 

“What do you want Q? I was enjoying sleeping with my wife, and you have interrupted a very lovely morning.” Bond sat up and moved to the bathroom so he could talk without waking Felicity.

“Bond I do not want to know the details of the sexual things you do with my sister. I was calling to let you know that Alec and I have come up with a plan to get us out of MI6.” 

James knew Q had shuddered at the thought of James and Felicity in bed together and had to chuckle. 

“Don’t worry Q, your virtue is safe. We were literally sleeping. Now she is the only one enjoying that particular activity. Is there any way this news could wait? I’d very much like to get back to bed. I promise we will call the minute we are actually awake and caffeinated for the day.”

“Fine 007, but the moment you two are awake, I want a call. This is too important to delay for too long.” Without a goodbye, Q hung up and went back to work keeping 006 alive. He had been sent on yet another suicide mission, and it was those missions that had led them to their current plan. 

James left the bathroom and got back into bed. Sliding under the duvet, he turned on his side and spooned behind Felicity. James still felt some disbelief that this was all happening. Here he was with his arms around his Sunshine and it was not a dream. She was here, living, breathing, and warm next to him. As he was settling back into sleep, she shifted a little and asked, “Mmm James who was that?”

“Just your brother love, he and Alec have a plan to get us all away from M. I told him, we would call later when we were both awake and had had some caffeine.” 

Yawning, Felicity nodded and then began to fall back asleep,” Okay, sounds good. Now put your arms back around me, you’re warm and it feels nice.”

“Anything you say my dear,” Bond pulled her against his chest, “go back to sleep now, we’ll deal with this later.” With that he placed a chaste kiss on her temple and let sleep pull him back under.  
A few hours and some coffee and tea later, James and Felicity were awake and ready to hear what all Q and Alec had planned. Felicity had pulled out an old laptop that she said was untraceable and told James to text Q and see if there was anyway they could do this using video chat. Phone calls were fine between two people, but when they needed it to be the three of them for planning, talking face to face would be infinitely easier. 

James texted Q: 

_Can you set up a video chat? Felicity has an old laptop and says we can’t be traced._

While they waited for Q to respond, they finished their drinks and moved to the couch. Setting the laptop on the table, James leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Felicity’s lips. They indulged in some more kissing and more than a bit of touching, before they finally got a response from Q.

_That’s fine. Have a secure line. Alec on a mission. Will not be joining us. Send the number._

“Well Q’s in. Alec’s on a mission, so won’t be with us, but I’m sure your brother has all the details.” passing her the phone, Bond told her, “send him the number to call and we will be in business.”

Felicity sent the number and set up the laptop. It didn’t take long before they saw Q’s face on the screen. They both took a breath when they saw him. It was obvious he hadn’t had much sleep and hadn’t eaten in a while. 

Felicity was the first to speak, “What have you done to yourself Felix? You look awful.” 

“Thanks sis, I’ve missed you too. M has been running me ragged. It’s been mission after mission. Even the other 00’s are exhausted.” 

“I’m sorry Felix, it was just a shock to see you. I’ve missed you too, and again I’m sorry for what’s happened.” 

Bond placed a hand on her knee and squeezed, he could understand why she felt bad, but could also see that she was close to blaming herself for everything. Q could obviously see this too and quickly spoke up, “Don’t you dare start blaming yourself sister dear. This is not your fault at all. In fact none of us are to blame. We were just the victims of circumstance, and now we are going to fix it.” 

Smiling and letting the tears fade away, Felicity sniffed and said, “Okay now what is this plan you and Alec have? I’m more than a bit worried about what Alec had to add. He was always a fan of explosions.”

“I second that worry,” Bond threw in, “He always wants things to go up in flames.”

“Well there are explosions involved, but I was able to get Alec to give up the idea of blowing everything up. The basic idea is that it will be like what happened with the train. There will be faked deaths and and then escapes into fake identities. Which I think Felicity and I can deal with.” 

“Oliver and Diggle have also offered their assistance as well for this. I think we should be able to incorporate all of you into Queen Consolidated as employees and then make it look as though you have worked here for a while.”

James was stunned. Oliver would do that for them? The man had only met him a few days ago, but it looked as though Felicity had worked her usual magic and had made them a powerful ally. James knew that Oliver wanted to see Felicity happy and normally he would be jealous, but now it was something that was going to prove very useful. 

“How are we pulling off the faked deaths then? I know how Alec and I can do that, but you Q? M rarely lets you out of her sight.” That was the part of the plan that Bond really wasn’t sure about. M was very possessive of her quartermasters and did everything in her power to keep them tethered to MI6.

“That part of the plan is what will require some finesse. We were thinking either another Souza incident, hence the explosions. Or some sort of kidnapping scheme orchestrated by Bond and Alec. The problem there, is that I always have a keeper watching me when I leave MI6.”

Once his piece was said, Bond and Felicity saw that Q was starting to drift off. They knew they needed to get the plan going, but for now Q needed sleep and he needed it sooner rather than later. 

“Felix? Wake up.” Felicity waited for him to open his eyes. They were a bit unfocused, but she wanted to get this last bit out and then send him home. “Felix, you need to go home, eat something and sleep. I don’t care what M says. Throw a tantrum if you have to. You’re good at those. Bond and I will do some brainstorming here and then we will get back to you. We are going to need everyone at their best to get this all worked out.” 

“Mmm one tantrum coming up.” Q winked and then was gone. Felicity and Bond looked at the now blank screen and then laughed. Q really was top notch at tantrums. They knew it wouldn’t be long before he was back in his flat asleep on the couch. 

“James should we contact Oliver and Diggle to see if they want to join us for planning. Normally less people on secret things like this are better. But in this case, I think we are going to need all the help we can get.” 

James nodded, she was right of course. He would have preferred if they could do this themselves. But with something of this magnitude, the more help they had to cover tracks and get things done the better. 

“Call them and see if they can meet us at Verdant in an hour.”

Felicity made the call and got confirmation that they would meet in a hour. Curious why Bond picked that amount of time she decided to ask.

“Why an hour?” 

Bond smirked and then pounced. He began kissing Felicity and once he was on top of her, he pushed up on his elbows and whispered in her ear, “because I would like to make love to my wife at least one more time before dealing with the real world.” 

Felicity smiled back and added, “Just once?”


	26. Today of all days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond sees that not everybody was so nice to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to (sorry I don't remember your username at the moment) who gave us a suggestion that was a great inspiration for this chapter!!

Chapter 26  
Felicity POV

The next day Felicity and Bond went to Verdant ready to finalize the plans for rescuing their family and finally having them all reunited again. 

With all the excitement these past couple of days, Felicity hadn’t realized that today was the day Sarah was returning. Whenever Sarah returned, Felicity made sure to not stay as long or go as frequently; to say they didn’t get along would be a bit of an understatement. Felicity never said anything to Oliver about how Sarah made her feel, because she knew how close they were and didn’t want to put Oliver in the middle. Though if he took notice in the change of her attitude or length of her time at Verdant, she never knew it.

So, when Bond and her showed up and saw Sarah sitting in Felicity’s chair, messing with her computers, it was no surprise that Felicity wasn’t happy. 

Sarah heard them coming down the stairs, turned around and said “Oh, hi Felicity. I wasn’t expecting you here this early, don’t you usually sleep in?” 

Bond, did not like the way this girl was talking to his wife and went to say something when Felicity cut him off saying “Hello to you too Sarah. Was your trip successful? Looks like you didn’t come back to injured this time.” 

“I’m fine, just a few scratches; didn’t even feel a thing. Now who's this gorgeous guy you’ve got there? Does Oliver have you on assistant duty again, making you cart around his friends?” 

“Sarah, I do not make Felicity go on ‘assistant duty’. That is James Bond and he is with Felicity, so be nice and welcoming.” added in Oliver in a falsely sweet tone.

“James Bond. As in the James Bond that works for MI6 that introduces himself as ‘Bond, James Bond’? I didn’t realize how attractive those agents had gotten. How did he become friends with you Felicity? 00’s usually go after big threats, not IT people.” 

“We actually use to work together, and I’d appreciate it if you would stop looking at him likes he’s your last meal, thanks. Now, I believe Oliver, Diggle, Bond, and me have some plans to finalize, so if you could excuse us for a little bit that would be greatly appreciated.” Felicity turned away from Sarah and rolled her eyes. First she was in her chair and now she was making comments about her husband, there was only so much someone could take. 

By this point Felicity was fed up with how Sarah was looking at her husband and how she was talking to her. Sarah always brought back those feelings of inadequacy from school and memories of being bullied, and how no matter how good she was at something she would never fully fit in. Felicity tried to keep in mind how truly amazing she was when Sarah was around, but Sarah always had to one up and belittle her computer skills, making her feel tiny and useless to the team. The fact that all of these things were being pointed out in front of her husband was making her, stupidly worry that he’d realize the truth and want to be with someone more like Sarah. She could fight, take the pain, do what needed to be done, was beautiful, skinny, and could do everything Felicity could do. 

“Calm down Felicity. I’m not here to steal your thunder or anything, don’t worry or get an attitude. I do a lot for this team, and I’m as welcome here as you are. Plus, why don’t I get to be apart of this plan?” Sarah pulled a hurt face, trying to gain sympathy. 

“Because it has nothing to do with you. I also don’t need your help, it’s not as though this is my first time doing something like this. They’re helping with certain elements that will expedite the process.” was all Felicity said in reply as she started to walk towards her computer. 

“So you have, the Arrow, an ex military man, a 00 from MI6, and and IT person. Someone from the League of Assassins who also has great computer knowledge and the ability to disappear would be a great asset don’t you think. I mean there might be more technological stuff that you have never had to use or would even know how to manage.” Sarah clucked while examining her nails.

After that low blow, Felicity had no response that wouldn’t end with tears. While she knew she was great at her job, it was hard to keep the confidence after hearing things like that. Though, she didn’t realize that while her husband may have been seemed to be off in his own head, he was very aware of when her face dropped; and was ready to say something if Sarah tried to push any further. 

“Hi, I’m Sarah. Felicity seems to have forgotten her manners and didn’t introduce us properly. Sorry about that. And may I say that you are a very attractive man, so if you find yourself bored with Felicity over there, let me know and I can show you how fun Starling City can be.” purred Sarah with a wink while rubbing her hand up and down Bond’s arm. 

Felicity could not just sit and watch Sarah take something else from her and started to make her way to the exit. If anyone asked why she was just going to say that she needed air. 

As she was headed towards the stairs she noticed Bond was starting to head in her direction. Though Sarah caught his arm before he could get to far. While Felicity could see in his eyes that he was trying to follow her, it was still hard to see Sarah touching him, so she continued towards the door a bit faster because the tears were starting to fall against her will.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond is not going to sit by while his wife is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting near the end guys. We still can't believe how many of yall have enjoyed our story and are so glad you stuck with us.

Bond watched Felicity walk away, and ached to follow her.  He had been able to do nothing but watch as every barbed word Sarah had thrown at her had cut through her usually flawless armour like paper.  He looked down at the hand on his arm and took a deep breath.  Sarah was lucky he currently cared more about getting to his wife as quickly as possible rather than show her how fast he could throw her across the room.  Bond looked over at Oliver and they shared a knowing look.  Bond would get to Felicity and Oliver would deal with Sarah.

  


“So Bond how about we go for a drink? I know how much you 00’s enjoy a good martini.”  Sarah winked and finally let go of his arm.  She started to head towards the stairs herself and stopped when she realised Bond was not following.  

  


“Oh come on.  You cannot be worried about that little blonde mouse.  She’s fine.  She’ll go cry and come back.  It’s really nothing to worry about.”  Sarah’s tone was petulant and she even threw in an attempt at a pout.  Seeing this, even Oliver rolled his eyes and started to get up.  He knew if this wasn’t stopped soon, things were going to get ugly.  

  


“Sarah, there is no need to be cruel.  Felicity does a lot for this team and you know it.” Oliver’s tone was firm and edged with anger.  Felicity had been there when he’d been shot, had made sure he survived and had also kept his secret no questions asked.  Sarah was an old friend, but that did not mean she was allowed to act like a jealous child.

  


Sarah opened her mouth to argue, but Bond cut her off.  

  


“Not. Another. Word.  Especially if any of those words will be insults about my wife.”  Sarah turned pale when she heard the words, “my wife,” she began to realise she had made a very big mistake.  

  


“Your, your wife? How? How? How is that possible? Felicity isn’t British. She’s never left the United States.”  Sarah’s stammering had Bond smirking.  This would be a relatively easy take down, and hopefully afterwards, Felicity would find Sarah a much nicer person.

  


Taking a moment to fix his cuffs, Bond stalked over to Sarah and leaned in close.  Making sure she was paying attention, Bond spoke in a low growling voice only she could hear.  

  


“Now you will listen to me, and you will listen well.  From what I just saw, you abusing my Felicity is something you have done before and have enjoyed before.  This was the last time you will be doing any such thing.  If there is even a whisper of you doing it again, you will be dealing with me, and I will make sure it hurts.  My wife is a bloody technological genius and you will treat her as such.  Are we understood?”

  


All Sarah could do was nod.  When she had worked with past 00’s she had seen how vicious they could be and how they always followed through on any threat they made.  Bond gave his own nod and without another word left to find Felicity, hopeful that Sarah would listen to what he had said.  

  


Thankfully it didn’t take him long to locate her.  She had not gone far.  From the set of her shoulders he could see that she was still crying and in just a few seconds, he had made his way over to her and pulled her into his arms.  She stiffened in shock at first, but quickly melted into his embrace.  

  


“Hush now my dear.  It’s okay.” Bond rubbed her back and whispered more endearments into her hair.  It pained him to see his wife so hurt.  Now that they were together again, Bond was going to do anything and everything he could to make sure Felicity was happy and loved.  

  


Bond leaned back and placed his hand under Felicity’s chin in order to tip her face up towards his.  He started by kissing her temple, then her cheek, and made his way to her lips.  When he finally placed a kiss on her lips.  When she began to kiss him back, Bond deepened the kiss and pulled her body into his.  Felicity’s hand slid up his arms until they were around his neck.  

  


Breaking the kiss, Bond leant his forehead against Felicity’s.  “For God’s sake, the things you do to me sunshine.”  

  


“Trust me James the feeling is mutual.” Felicity finally smiled and then pressed her lips to Bond’s.  

  


With a groan, he walked them back until her back was against the wall and then gave the seam of her lips a lick.  Felicity opened her mouth for Bond and sighed as the kiss just kept going.  Bond’s hands began to wander down her curves, settling on her hips.  He pushed a leg between hers and rocked forward.  When she gasped and moved her hips into his, Bond knew things were going to be okay.  

  


Just as James’ was letting his hands drift to the hem of her dress, the screech of a door stopped him.  

  


“Ahem, I think we had been planning on talking about a plan to get Bond and your brother to Starling.”  Oliver was bright red and was doing his best not to look at the position James and Felicity were in.  

  


Breaking apart, James stood in front of his wife so that she could fix herself up.  

  
“You’re right Oliver.  Thank you for coming to get us.  Let’s get planning.”  Taking a peek behind him to see if Felicity was ready, and seeing that she was, he took her hand and led them back down to Oliver’s lair. 


	28. Light the Town on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans are made

Chapter 28

Felicity POV

 

Once back down in the basement they all got to work discussing their ideas.

 

Felicity started off by saying “Ok, so lets start by figuring out what the distraction is going to be.”  

 

Everyone nodded their heads except Sarah who said “Wait, shouldn’t we figure out how we are going to relocate them and make them disappear first?  New identities are not exactly the easiest things to come up with.”

 

Bond just full out laughed at that and said “One thing you should know about Felicity is that if she wants to disappear she can. It’ll take her all of 5 minutes to erase her identity and create a new life. She has probably disappeared around 10 times at this point. Sometimes she and her brother would do it just to see how fast they could do it. So we don’t have to worry about that.”

 

“Oh okay. I  was just wondering.” replied Sarah sullenly.

 

As time progressed and idea after idea was presented, Felicity finally conceded that explosives could be used.

 

“Alec will be ecstatic.  You know how much he loves things that go boom.” remarked Bond with a grin.

 

They finally decided upon having bomb going off in Tanner’s apartment, it would go off 5 minutes before he was supposed to go home.  They all liked Tanner, he usually did what he could to help them, but since he was M’s assistant, having the bomb go off in his flat would scare M the most.   This would work because Tanner always got off about an hour before M.  From there M’s paranoia would make her worried about her own safety.  She would then have Q begin checking out her own flat.  They would then send R to check out every last bit of security and start evacuating the building as a safety measure.    

 

Part of the safety protocols are that Q would have to remain behind to try and stop anything from going off, put any and all pertinent information on a portable hard drive, and then erase everything from the company hard drives. The only other people in the building would be a 00 for protection until Q finished. That 00 would just so happen to be the one and only Alec.

 

So when headquarters exploded everyone would think Alec died trying to save Q, because of his promise to Bond that he would keep him safe. Meanwhile they will escape through an underground tunnel that Felicity had discovered and then kept hidden while she was working there. To top it all off, there was going to be a fake hard drive that had everything on it, but after being in the system for a month it will unleash a huge untraceable virus that would destroy all of Felicity and Q’s past work. Using the real hard drive, they will then use it to wipe all of Bond’s, Alec’s, Charles’, Felicity’s, and Sarah’s history.

 

From the tunnels Charles and Alec will board the tube during rush hour and head up towards the Channel. If everything goes right they will be able to board the last ferry to France. They will stay in France with a university study abroad group. With the group they will spend about 2 weeks in France, 2 weeks in Italy, and finally 2 weeks in Austria. After those 6 weeks they will travel back to Starling City with the group. Charles will be a student who has an internship with Queen Consolidated and Alec will be a part time professor and part time consultant for Queen Consolidated.

 

For Bond the plan was to make it look like he had finally gone insane after losing his brother in-law and best friend, and that this was the last  straw for him. They were going to stage a shooting, where Eve once again will shoot and kill him.

 

For him he will also become a professor at the university and do occasional consulting work for Queen Consolidated, where he meets his “future” wife Felicity.

 

Finalizing all the details for this plan took them through dinner. They decided that it would be best to set things in motion in three days.

 

With that done, Bond stepped out to call Charles and Alec and inform them of the plan. Meanwhile, Felicity had started to fall asleep at her computer, Diggle began packing up and heading home, and Sarah and Oliver got into a hushed conversation in the corner.

 

By the time Bond finished his call, Felicity was passed out on her computer, Diggle had gone home, and Sarah and Oliver had moved to the mats to work out.

 

So Bond went over and gently shook his wife awake and whispered “hey sunshine. I need you to sit up some so I can pick you up ok?”

 

In response she just nodded and lifted her arms up for him to grab her. With Felicity in his arms they walked out and went back to the apartment for the night.

  
  


 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Three days had passed excruciatingly slowly, but it was finally time to put the plan in motion. Both Q and Alec had everything set up and were more than ready to get things moving. Bond had spent the day below Verdant playing with all the toys Oliver had accumulated for working out and training. 

He was sparring a dummy when Felicity came down. She watched for a bit, enjoying seeing Bond in motion, before saying anything.

“James? As much as I love watching you work out in nothing but a vest and gym pants, I was wondering if you had heard anything regarding our plan?”

Taking a drink from a nearby water bottle, James made his way over to Felicity. Before saying anything he placed a soft kiss on her lips and held out his hands for her to unwrap. Her unwrapping and then massaging his hands had become a ritual of theirs. It had started when a mission had gone bad and Felicity had found Bond taking his anger and frustration out on a punching bag. They had only been together for a short while, but the slow methodical process of his hands being unwrapped and cared for had served to ground themselves and let tensions be released. 

Bond sighed as Felicity just fell back into the task as though it was still second nature. It wasn’t until he felt the pressure of her fingers massaging his own that realised that not only had he not answered her question, but that she had also begun speaking again. 

Giving her hands a squeeze Bond interrupted, “Sunshine?”

“Hmm?” she had gone back to her massage.

“I have to confess. I haven’t heard a single word you’ve said since you began unwrapping my hands. I got a bit lost in my own recollections.” Bond tried to look sheepish, but his sly smirk ruined that.

Felicity gave him a small swat on the arm, but had her own smile. It was obvious she remembering all the times they’d done this now. It had been such an easy way for the two fo them to take a break and slide into that easy space that was husband and wife. As she finished up, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bond’s knuckles. 

Bond held onto Felicity’s hands and pulled her forward to whisper in her ear, “Do you think Oliver would mind if we borrowed that cot of his for a small workout for the two of us?”

“I would mind very much actually, thank you. I’m still living down here and would prefer that things stay un-defiled.” Oliver sounded more amused than annoyed and gave a very red Felicity a pat on the shoulder as he walked past to take a seat on the sofa. 

Burying her face in James’ chest to hide her further embarrassment, Felicity could feel Bond laughing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, Bond turned them so he could face Oliver. 

“You’ve got good hearing Queen. Now how about using one of those screens to see if anything’s made it onto the news?”

Oliver loosened his tie and then started getting up to check the news, but Felicity had untangled herself from Bond and got to the computers first. With a few taps, each screen turned on to reveal different news station. So far there was nothing from any of the American stations, they were all unsurprised by this, but it took about ten minutes before there was anything on BBC News. Even then it was a small piece, stating that a gas leak had caused an explosion in a set of flats. Oliver seemed surprised at this and opened his mouth to ask, when James cut him off. 

“MI6 will be doing their best to make sure no one in the public thinks there is anything odd going on. By calling it a gas leak, M and the other higher ups can keep everything in house and not have to explain their actions to anyone.” 

Oliver nodded in understanding, though he thought it was still a bit ridiculous. Bond happened to agree, it was all ridiculous. M’s need to keep everything so secret was one of the things that everyone hated. For M, it meant not having to deal with any other government departments “interfering” with any of her projects, but for everyone else it meant never being able to ask for help from anyone outside MI6. 

“Looks like M is acting exactly as we thought she would. Have we heard anything from Charles?” Now that they knew the first explosion was a success, Felicity was anxious to hear from her brother. She wanted to be sure that Alec and him would be able to pull off the rest of the plan. 

James could see that Felicity’s imagination was starting to run away with ideas about what all could go wrong. Checking his phone once again, Bond’s brow furrowed at the blank screen. Q and Alec should have called or texted by now. Trying not to let his own worry show, James gave Felicity’s shoulder a squeeze. 

Oliver could sense they were both getting tense, and decided that something was needed as a distraction. 

“Bond I know you just finished working out, but would you care to try your luck against an opponent that can fight back?”  
“You sure you’re up for that?” Bond was confident. He may be older, but he had experience on his side as well as being a good fighter just in general. 

“I think you could give me a challenge.” Oliver smirked and threw in a wink for Felicity. She was very aware that he was doing this to distract the both of them and appreciated it.

“Alright, you’re on. Go change and meet me on the mat.” 

Oliver left to change and Bond pulled Felicity away from her computer screens. He took a few steps back and had her sit on the sofa with him. Cupping her cheek, he could see the worry and fear in her eyes and wished there was some way he could erase that. Deciding to go for the next best thing he kissed her. 

“It’ll be alright love. We both trust Q and Alec. They will get it done. I’m sure there is just something silly holding them up from calling. Now I want you to come watch me show Oliver just how it’s done.”

Leaning into James, Felicity let herself just be supported by him and basked in how obvious his love for her was. 

“You’re right James. I’m sure they will call soon. And don’t underestimate Oliver. He learned a lot on that island and can be quite the fighter.”

Bond chuckled. They stood and headed towards the mat. They could also hear Oliver coming back dressed just in gym pants. James hated to admit it, but the scars he had were impressive and added weight to what Felicity had said. 

Oliver and James stepped onto the mat and gave each other assessing looks. Both looked for weaknesses in the other and tried to form a plan of attack. Diggle came down just before they began and leaned down to whisper with Felicity.

The two began circling one another trying to find an opening. Both men were seasoned fighters and were almost a match skill wise. 

“So I would think you are betting on your husband, but how you you like to make this interesting?” Diggle couldn’t help but smile as he said it, especially seeing how Felicity lit up at the mention of her husband. 

“You would be right about that. It’s only right that I bet on my husband. He is a good fighter, especially hand to hand. He doesn’t have a specific style, but that just means his opponents are always off-kilter because he’s so spontaneous. Though I’m sure Oliver won’t make it easy for James. He’ll definitely get some hits in.” 

Diggle couldn’t help but be impressed at how well Felicity knew Bond’s fighting style. As they watched the two men grapple, he could see she was right. Bond was very rough around the edges about his fighting. You were never really sure where he was going to strike next and it was keeping Oliver on his toes. 

Oliver was giving as good as he got though. His time on the island had not been wasted and Shado and Slade, when he was still sane, had taught him well. 

“So what do you say Felicity. Oliver wins, I buy everyone dinner and if Bond wins you do?”

Felicity thought for a moment before sticking her hand out and saying, “Deal.”

They shook on it and went back to watching James and Oliver beat each other. It seemed like there’d be no clear winner for a little while, but it was very interesting to watch. James had just pinned Oliver when his phone began to buzz. All fighting was forgotten as Felicity ran for the phone. 

Picking it up she whispered, “Charles?”


	30. BREATHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally receive an update

Chapter 30

Felicity POV

 

“Charles, is that you? Please tell me you’re alright.”

 

“Charlotte, calm down. We are fine. M was a bit more paranoid than any of us thought possible. So we went through some extra measures to make sure that M knew we were still in the building. This call can’t last long, but next time we speak will be when Alec and I join our study abroad group. Remember my name will be Felix and Alec’s will be Ryan McEniry. ”

 

“Sorry, I’ve just been so nervous and everything was taking so long. I thought you guys were caught or died or that M was holding you hostage and I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

 

Interrupting Felicity, Charles says “BREATHE Charlotte. Don’t worry we are okay and everything is falling in place. I should be in Starling City in a few weeks. Pinky and the Brain have been separated for too long sis.”

 

“That we have. I know we have to keep this short, but let me know when you think you’ll make it out of England.”

 

“You are right, we only have about a few more seconds left. I’ll leave you here, I love and miss you sis. We should be out of England within two days.”

 

“Ok, I love and miss you too Charles. Be safe, and don’t let Alec blow anything else up.”

 

Hanging up the phone, Felicity turned around to address the room with the news she had just received. She found that everyone was waiting patiently for her to relay the information that she just got to them.

 

“Well, that was Charles. Apparently everything is going to plan at the moment and he believes they should be out of England within the next two days.”

 

“That’s great Felicity. Is there anything else we need to be doing to help them along or prepare for their arrival?”  Asked Oliver

 

“No, everything is set. All that is left is to wait.” Felicity replied sadly.

 

Upon hearing that Bond just laughed and said “Sunshine I think we all know how much you hate to wait. You know there are other things we could be doing with our time.”

 

While he was saying that he had sauntered his way up to Felicity and collected her into his arms.

 

“Ok, we get your point Bond, and like I said earlier don’t do that here.” laughed Oliver.

 

“Sorry Oliver, but she’s just so pretty I can’t help myself.”

 

“Don’t worry I understand. I am the same way with my Sarah.”

 

“Oh, were you guys able to work it out Oliver? I overheard you two arguing after the flirting incident.” asked Felicity

 

“Well,  I hate how she flirts with anyone, even though we are together. So we discussed that and she said she would try to not do it as much and that she would never cheat on me; she just liked the attention.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person "k" who left the comment asking about Oliver's reaction, I hope this gave you an idea of Oliver's reaction


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to wrap up, just a few loose ends to finish tying up. And then Bond and Felicity can start over in Starling.

It had been a week since Q and Alec had escaped MI6, and now it was Bond’s turn to participate. It was going to look as though he had heard the news while still on vacation and had made his way back to London as fast he could. Before he could leave though there were still plenty of preparations to make.

Most of the preparations were easy. Spray tan to give the illusion of Bond coming back from the islands, bullet proof vest for when he was shot, and of course a new suit. Other preparations, were a bit more difficult and one in particular led to a lot of friction. 

One of the more difficult things was that they needed tetrodotoxin to slow Bond’s heartbeat to fool anyone who came to look at him after he was injured. Thankfully Oliver still had connections with some unsavory sorts who got him the drug. 

James felt that it would be best to have someone on the inside to help get him out after he had been shot. Everyone agreed and then discussion began on who their inside person should be. James wanted it to be Eve. After he had come back from the dead, she had been extremely useful and they had run a few missions together. Bond felt that she had more than made up for Istanbul and could be trusted. 

Felicity disagreed and made her disagreement known and known frequently. She felt that Tanner was the better choice. When Felicity had started under the old quartermaster, Tanner had been one of the few to actually talk to and get to know her. Being M’s assistant he was usually the errand boy and he and Felicity saw a lot of each other. He had seen a scared young girl tossed into something completely new and unfamiliar and had done what he could to help her find her footing. 

Once she had become quartermaster, she and Tanner had become closer and would frequently have lunch together. Tanner was the only one besides her brother who had known how she felt about James. Felicity had also found out that Tanner was becoming disheartened with how MI6 was run and how it treated its employees, so she knew how likely he was to go against M. Since he had been able to keep that secret, along with quite a few others, Felicity knew that they would be able to trust him to get James out. 

It had been a whole week of arguing between Bond and Felicity. Both of them were incredibly stubborn and refused to budge an inch where the issue was concerned. It didn’t help that both Oliver and Diggle had gotten involved in the issue and had quickly taken Felicity’s side, making Bond feel ganged up on. 

It remained a stalemate until the day before Bond was supposed to leave. The arguing had continued until Bond had finally had enough. 

“No! It is too close to keep arguing this! I am calling Eve and that’s it!” Bond stalked off and up the stairs into the club. He needed a drink and he needed a strong one. 

Once at the bar, Bond pulled out his work phone and began to dial Eve’s number. Before pressing dial, he paused. He hated arguing like this with Felicity, but he trusted Eve and knew she would help him. 

He pressed dial.

Phone Ringing….

“Hello? Bond?”

“Hello Eve. Where are you?”

“I’m out to lunch right now, can I help you with something?”

“Oh Moneypenny you have no idea how nice it is to hear those words. I do need your help in fact.” 

Bond then preceded to tell her what was going on, giving her only vague details of what was coming. While he did trust her, all of Felicity’s reasons for not using Eve kept making themselves known in the back of his head. But since they had just blown up Tanner’s flat, he was sure Tanner would not be feeling exactly friendly towards them. 

James got a confirmation from Eve that she would do what was needed and hung up. Felicity came upstairs and saw him leaning against the bar head in hands, looking more than a little lost. 

“James? Are you okay?” She was hesitant. With how tense things had been, they were both on edge. 

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine. Just dealing with all…” he waved his hand around, “all this, it’s been tough. I hate fighting with you darling.” 

Felicity move towards him and leant against his back. She wrapped her arms around his chest and just breathed him in.

“I feel the same way. So if you feel we should use Eve, then we will use Eve okay?” 

Taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, James turned looked into Felicity’s eyes. 

“Thank you sunshine. I think some of this is that I actually have some nerves about this.” 

Felicity gave him a smile and it was her turn to pull him close. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. 

“It’s okay to be nervous James. I know you like to put on the brash, confident, spy face, but this is a very different kind of mission, so it’s only logical to be nervous. We used to only talk about getting out, but now we are actually doing it and while it’s exciting, it’s also terrifying. I know I find myself more and more anxious the closer it gets to you leaving.” 

Hearing Felicity say all this calmed James some. Now instead of thinking about and focusing on his own nerves, he could spend his last day focusing on his sunshine and making sure she knew how much he loved her and would do his best to get back to her. 

“Ready to take a break for the night?” 

Felicity nodded and said, “I’m more than ready. I just need to grab my purse and we can leave.” 

Once they made had made their way home, They spent the rest of the night making up for a whole week of fighting. 

2 Days Later

James was on a plane headed for London and just wanted it all over and done with. He had had to take a flight down to the Bahamas, just to get on a flight back to London. Bond wanted to be done with flying and back on solid ground. He knew that he should try and sleep at least a little bit, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the tears in Felicity’s eyes as he left for security. As they had been saying goodbye, Felicity had passed him a note and asked him to give it to Tanner. It was both an explanation of everything that had happened, and an apology for not getting him out as well. 

As the plane taxied the runway at Heathrow, Bond dragged a hand over his scruffy face and groaned. He had barely slept, but knew that his tired eyes and the bags underneath him would help make him look as though he was lost to grief. 

James took a quick detour to his flat to grab a few things to bring back to Starling City. Most of what he needed for the confrontation with M he already had on him. He sent a text to Eve to see if she was with M in her office. 

When he got her confirmation text and the address of where M was keeping court since the explosion, James left his flat and hailed a taxi. He knew that taking one of his cars would alert M that he was there. She would have been informed that he was back in the country the second his plane landed. He was more than a bit surprised that she had not called him yet for a mission.   
The cab pulled up to M’s new office and Bond exited. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards to door only to be met by Tanner. 

“Bond. M’s waiting for you upstairs and she’s not happy.” Tanner’s voice held no emotion at all. Whenever Tanner’s voice was like this, it meant something had happened or was happening that he disapproved of. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bond made his voice as tired and lost as possible. He stepped forward and held his hand out for Tanner. He had palmed Felicity’s note and passed it to Tanner in his handshake. 

“I’m sorry it happened this way James. Are you sure you’re up for talking to her?”

“I have to Tanner. I don’t have a choice.” Bond pushed by him and went for the lift. They both got in and headed up. Bond had to take more than a few deep breaths before the lift doors opened. 

In the short walk to M’s office, Bond let his movements become more jerky and uncoordinated. He let himself fall behind Tanner and made every step seem as though it took every last bit of strength he had. 

Walking into M’s office he let himself stumble and catch himself on the desk. 

“How could you M? How could you let it happen?” His words started as a low growl, but grew in volume. 

“Goddammit M! Was your only concern for yourself? How could you leave Q and Alec in there?” He was full on yelling now and pushed his face into M’s. She leaned back and stood. Eve came to stand next to M and pushed M behind her.

“007. You need to get ahold of yourself. We were following protocol. The quartermaster and 006 gave their lives to keep us and all of MI6’s information safe.”

“We are more than just numbers and codenames!”

“No 007, you’re not. You are weapons for this government. Once you are used and empty you have no purpose. If you fall during a mission, again, you have served your purpose and need to be replaced.”

Bond’s shoulders began to shake and a low noise came from him. M realised he was laughing. His whole began to shake with it. Then suddenly he stepped back and pulled his gun. Leveling it at M. Eve stepped forward and fully in front of M then pulling her own gun. Tanner had his pointed at Bond’s back.   
“Bond?” Eve tried to get his attention. “Put the gun down. We can figure this out. I promise, but you need to put the gun down.”

“No! Can’t you see Eve? There is no other way! She doesn’t care. You heard her, we are just weapons.”

“James, we are all under stress after what’s happened. M didn’t mean it.” 

Bond looked at M and couldn’t believe how utterly bored she looked at all of this. That only enraged him further and he started to move forward. Eve moved with him and tried to keep his eyes on her. 

“Eve, I have to do this. There’s no other choice.” 

“Moneypenny just take him out. We cannot afford another fiasco like last time. Take the shot!”

Eve hesitated, but M was having none of it.

“Take the shot now!”

Eve took the shot. Her aim was true and she hit Bond exactly where they discussed. He fell back and played dead. After a minute, Bond realised Eve hadn’t come to check on him and give him the tetrodotoxin. Instead it seemed as though she was speaking with M. Peeking under his eyelid he could see her pointing and looking serious. Was she really betraying him? After everything? 

Dammit, Felicity had been right. They never should have trusted her. She was under M’s spell and was now trying to sell him out. Suddenly he felt a prick in his arm and saw Tanner. Thank God! Felicity must have gotten a message to Tanner before about her mistrust of Eve. As the toxin began to take effect, he heard Tanner telling M that Eve was making things up from rumours she’d heard. Bond was dead and had just been so crazed by loss that he’d gone insane. Eve’s words had no proof. 

Tanner quickly stood and looked M in the eye. “Ma’am I have been your loyal assistant for a long time now. I feel my words should have more weight than someone who can only complete a mission with a partner and loads of help from the quartermaster.” 

M looked thoughtful. Tanner had yet to ever give her bad information, whereas Eve was still very much a rookie and while she was easily manipulated, she hadn’t proved trustworthy yet. 

“You’re correct Tanner. Call medical and have them fetch the body. I’d like to get back to work as soon as possible.”

Tanner simply nodded and made the call. Medical arrived fairly quickly after that and Tanner went with them as they took the body down to the basement. They had fashioned a makeshift hospital down there and they laid Bond’s body on one of the beds and went back to checking supplies. 

Tanner had had to go back up to M and finish out the day with her hateful presence. Once he was able to leave, he made his way down to the basement and found Bond’s body. The toxin was beginning to wear off so Tanner sat to wait. 

“Mmm. Tanner?” Bond began to stir. 

“Shh 007. You are down in medical. Most of the staff have left, but there are still a few here for the graveyard shift.” Tanner’s voice stayed a whisper and Bond did his best not to move too much. 

“Any plan for getting me out of here? I’ve got an appointment with my wife.” Bond spoke out of the side of his mouth and kept his voice low. 

“Shift change is coming soon. I’ve got a pair of scrubs here for you and a hoodie. We should be able to get out then.”

Tanner helped Bond get changed, and when people started to leave the two of them joined the crowd and made it outside. 

Once far enough away from the building, Bond turned to Tanner and said, “Bill, thank you for this. I should have listened to Felicity when she said you were the one to trust.” 

Tanner actually blushed and answered, “Yeah you should have trusted me Bond. Lucky for you, Charlotte, er Felicity got a message to me a few days ago telling me what was going on. Do you have a plan to get out of the country?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a new identity and everything. My flight leaves later today.” 

Bond began to walk away, but called out to Tanner, “And Bill?” 

“Yeah?”

“We’ll find a way for you to get out soon.” 

“Thanks Bond. Say hello to Felicity and Charles for me.”

“Will do.” With one final wave, Bond headed down the street to hail a cab and get to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken many liberties with the whole tetrodotoxin thing, based mostly on movies and t.v. shows I've seen. And since we usually forget to say it, but we own none of this and are just enjoying playing with the characters.


	32. Why Tanner is the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Tanner talk, and we learn a few things about Felicity. Also Felicity says I told you so

Chapter 32

Felicity POV

 

Bond had left about a day ago to complete his part of the mission. To be honest though Felicity had no idea what day or even what time it was, without Bond there, she really only cared about getting through the rest of the mission and nothing else. Knowing the danger Bond was in was also causing her to not be able to sleep or eat too much.

 

She knows she should trust Bond when he says Eve will help them, but she just has a bad feeling about it. She didn’t even show much hesitation when M told her to shoot Bond the first time, so what would stop her from doing it again. This time though, there would be no live feed, and no knowing if things went wrong until it was too late. At least she knew Tanner would inform her if something happened to Bond.

 

Oliver and Diggle continually keep trying to get Felicity to eat by leaving plates of food for her at her station. They even tried to get her to lay down on the cot to rest, which didn’t work. Within five minutes of laying down she would be up again, and from there she would either begin to pace or she would start solving random math problems.  

 

It was about 4 in the morning when she got a call from Tanner.

 

“Charlotte, my dear, Bond is ok. Eve turned on him, but I used my standing to convince M that Eve was crazy. From there I took him down to the lower levels to treat the bullet wound and give him time to wake up. You’re lucky Eve is still a horrendous shot, she was aiming for outside of the vest, but only hit him in the vest. Everything will still be on time and according to the original plan.”

 

“Thank you so much Tanner. What would I do without you? You have saved my life more times than I can count.”

 

“It’s not a problem my dear. I wish I could have done more. I want you to live your life now. Don’t worry about anything and enjoy being with your husband and family. From your note it sounds like you’ve made a great life for yourself, and I am so proud of you!”

 

“Still are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you?”

 

“Yes, just stay away from any ledges my dear. Just remember, when things get tough or you can’t see a way out there is always something you can do, a way to get out. I believe in you, and if I hear you are ever near a ledge again I will find a way to yell at you! You also need to tell Bond about those times, he deserves to know. Charlotte you are special, remember that. Goodbye my dear.”

 

“Goodbye Tanner.”

 

With that goodbye Felicity started crying because she knew there was little chance she would ever get to see him again, and he was the first person besides her brother to ever truly see her for herself.

 

Around 8 is when Oliver and Diggle came in, all they found was a sleeping Felicity and a note that read

 

Bond is ok. Eve turned on him, like I told him she would, but Tanner pulled through and helped him to safety. Just waiting for him to wake up, everything is going according to schedule. Taking a quick nap, will wake up around 10 to check and prepare things for Bond.

 

Happy to have Felicity Sleeping, Oliver and Diggle walked out silently to let her sleep. They figured if Felicity would give them the details as to what happened when she woke up.

 

Felicity finally woke up around 10, and Oliver and Diggle had food waiting for her, which she happily ate. She then went on to explain to them everything that happened.

 

It was around 4pm they got a call from Bond.   
  


“Charlotte, my sunshine, I am so sorry I didn’t listen to you. I know we don’t have long to talk, but I love you and the plan is moving along. I can’t wait to see you!.”

 

“Bond, I love you too. Also I TOLD YOU SO!! Can’t wait to see you, and I need to talk to you about something when you get back. It’s nothing bad, just something I promised Tanner I would tell you. Please be safe and extra careful.”

 

Felicity knew she was babbling and didn’t care.  She had heard from Bond, he was safe and soon would be back with her and that was all that really mattered.

 

With that they hung up the phone. All that was left to do was wait for him to be back in Starling City.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end, I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end now, just wrapping some things up.

James was doing his best to try and sleep during his flight back to Starling, but thoughts and doubts kept making themselves known. Beyond the actual bruises that had bloomed after he’d be shot, he was more hurt by Eve’s betrayal. James thanked God that Tanner had been there and his quick thinking. If Tanner had not been there, James knew that M would have had Eve take a second shot. A shot that would ensure Bond had stayed down. 

As he shifted once again in his first class seat, Bond’s thoughts then went to what Felicity had told him on the phone. He didn’t know what it was she wanted to talk to him about, but it had sounded serious. The fact that there was something that Felicity hadn’t told him nagged at him and made him even more restless.

Pushing the button for the flight attendant, James hoped maybe a glass of scotch would help settle him enough to get some shut eye. It was hard to believe that they were finally out. He was going back to Starling to start a new life with Felicity. And in a matter of a few weeks Charles and Alec would be with them as well. 

One of the perks of being in first class was that Bond receives his scotch quickly and after drinking it, closes his eyes and tries to drift off. He’s successful this time and does not wake up until the pilot is speaking over the intercom saying they will be landing in thirty minutes. 

Once James is finally off the plane and through customs using his new ID, he breathes a sigh of relief. He had known that Felicity’s new identity for him was flawless, but now that they have been through the ringer that is United States customs, they can say without a doubt that there is one less to worry about. 

He had picked up his luggage, and was headed to the taxi stand when he saw her. His sunshine, standing there with a sign with ‘Prof. John Brandt’ written on it. He couldn’t control the smile that appeared on his face. He was ecstatic to see her there. The fact that they no longer had to constantly look over their shoulders for MI6 was intoxicating. 

When Felicity caught sight of him, she dropped the sign and ran to him. 

“Jay-John! You’re back!” She ran straight into his open arms and gave a small squeal when he lifted her up and kissed her. 

“Hey there sunshine.” he placed a second kiss on her cheek and chuckled, “already forgetting my new name?” James whispered the last part. While they were safe, there was no point in tempting fate speaking too loudly about new identities. 

Bond set Felicity down and she gave him a smirk. 

“You’re hilarious. And now that you are back, how about you take me home and we make up for lost time?”

Bond pulled Felicity into another, more intimate kiss. They both relaxed into each other and would have let the kiss continue, if Felicity had not realised they were in public and pulled away.   
Bond groaned as Felicity pulled away from him. He knew they need to get out of the airport, but he had relished the feeling of her pressed against him. 

“Please tell me your car is close love, because I don’t think I can wait too long to have my way with you.” 

He pressed his forehead against hers and intertwined their fingers. They may need some space between them in order to preserve some decorum, but he still wanted to touch and feel her near him.

“It is very close John. We will be home in no time.” Felicity winked and headed outside. Bond followed quickly behind and was thankful that the car was, in fact, close. 

It was a quick drive and they were back in Felicity’s flat. Bond tugged Felicity upstairs, dropped his bags by the door and moved her towards the bedroom. He had a week of fighting and bickering to make up for, as well as the time he was away. They may be free of M’s tyranny, but James would prefer not to waste a single second that could be better used for touching and feeling and tasting.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk

Their talk kept getting pushed back. Not on purpose of course, though Felicity was thankful for the delays. First it was needing to make-up and celebrate the success of their plan, then they had to go over everything that had happened with Oliver, Diggle, and Sarah, and then they needed to cover any tracks that might have been left. 

Two days after Bond had returned, they were finally sitting down and relaxing. They both knew that a serious talk was coming, so they took one last moment to just enjoy the quiet, before James spoke first. 

“So, Sunshine, what is it you wanted to talk about? You’re not leaving me for Oliver are you” Asked Bond with a laugh. 

Laughing Felicity said “No, but it something on the more serious side; I promised Tanner I would talk to you about it.” 

“It must be serious then.” 

“Ok, so I know you never understood why I trusted Tanner or even was friends with him, but at the end of all this I think you’ll understand. When I first started working at MI-6, I was in an awful place. I was hating life. I wasn’t able to find anything good to do with the situation I was stuck in, it also didn’t help that everybody who worked there would talk about me. Some would call me stupid, or a fake, ugly, everything; it was hard because I was used to being invisible. There though, I couldn’t escape the people. For a while I wasn’t even trusted to leave the building by myself, they had a whole room set up for me to sleep in. The former Q helped some, he would make sure to give me tons of projects to work on so that I would consistently be busy. You would comment on that when I was first working there. You would say to old Q ‘Come on give her less to do so I can convince her to go on a date with me.’ 

Well, him and Tanner always kept their eyes on me and made sure I always had something to work on. This came about because they found me sitting on the ledge one day when I was supposed to be on my lunch break. Tanner had come looking for me because I was late getting back. Tanner did his Tanner thing, and instead of trying to get me to back up he came and sat next to me. All he said to me was ‘People who live exciting lives like ours, should have a boring death. Plus you always hated having a ton of attention on you.’ 

He told me about how he hated working there as well and that I needed to do what I did best; take it down from the inside. That this would be harder since I would take more than coding skills, but if anyone could do it I could. To be funny, he said if I wanted to have happiness I should accept the stupid date you kept asking for, that you were worth the risk. 

It was a hard battle, but slowly Tanner would find me on that ledge less and less. He gave me the motivation to become everything I am today and to accept myself. He was the first person besides my brother to accept me for me, flaws, quirks, and everything else. “

By the end of her speech both were teary eyed. Bond just scooped her up into a big hug and whispered, “Sunshine, I get it now. To think of all the times I made fun of Tanner, and he was part of the reason we are together today. I’m always here for you. I love you.” 

“Thanks sweetie. It means a lot to me.” 

After that hard conversation they decided for a quiet night in, ordering take out and enjoying a good movie. 

Now that one more monumental task was complete, they were able to relax and move on to whatever came up next.


	35. The Call

Ch 35  
Bond POV

Now that James was back with Felicity they decided to use the few weeks until Alec and Charles got there to bulk up their new pasts. Alec and Bond were supposed to be professors, and with their extensive experience in MI6, they could teach most fields. Instead of agonizing over what they wanted to try and teach, Felicity just searched for what positions were open and let Bond take his pick from there. The next time they heard from Alec they would let him pick what he wanted. They had thought of picking for him, but decided that in the end it would be better to let him pick himself.

“Is there a reason you picked teaching computer science?”

James chuckled. He’d wondered how long it would take her to notice his choice.

“There are many.” 

Felicity motioned for him to continue, and Bond gave her a wink.

“One, I’m married to an expert on computer, who I’m sure would be happy to help me plan lessons. Though, do remember my dear, I’m not too shabby on a computer myself. I did break into M’s flat and got through her security.”

“Oh yes James. I remember. You have been sure to remind me of it more than a few times. Did you have a two?” 

“Yes I did. Two, teaching computer science will provide me with an easy excuse to consult with Queen Consolidated.” James puffed out his chest at this last bit, more than a little proud with his reasoning. 

Felicity giggled. She loved how happy James was. They deserved to be this happy. They had worked hard to get here. She moved from her chair to sit next to James on the couch. Leaning her head against his arm, she took a deep breath and let herself enjoy the quiet. 

It didn’t last long because only a minute later Bond’s phone began to ring. Only two people had that number so it meant Alec and Charles had an update. 

Bond made it to the phone first, and childishly stuck his tongue out at Felicity as he pressed ‘Answer’.

“Hello? Charles? Alec?”

“Bond? Are you there?” Alec’s voice was faint, and there was a lot of static.  
“Yeah Alec, I’m here. What’s going on?”

“James!” Alec had to have been moving, because suddenly his voice was clear, and loud.

Bond winced at how loud and sharp Alec’s voice was, “Alec! You’ve got reception, turn down the volume.” 

“Sorry Bond. It’s absolute rubbish getting a good signal here. These youth hostels are the worst. Next time I’m demanding something with at least four stars and room service.” 

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time,” Bond chuckled. The idea of Alec having to rough it with a bunch of bright-eyed college students, excited to see the world was hilarious. “How’s Charl-Felix making out?”

“Felix is doing just fine. I think he’s taking the whole teacher’s assistant thing a bit seriously, but it is fun to watch him do what I say. I did have to rescue him from some of the more aggressive girls. He’s been bunking with me since one of them climbed into his bunk in Paris.” 

“You have got to be kidding. Some girl really did that?” Bond giggled and then couldn’t stop, it was just absolutely ridiculous. When Felicity gave him a questioning look, he relayed what Alec had said and started laughing again at the look on her face. 

“Have you finished Bond? Because yes, one of those girls took one look at the curls and lean appearance and fell head over heels. Felix and I got back from dinner one night and as I was getting ready for bed I heard a scream, his not hers, and then there was knock on my door.” 

Bond’s giggles had subsided, but he was still in shock. To most everyone it had been pretty obvious that their quartermaster preferred men, especially one man in particular. One man, who also had a thing for Q, but would do nothing about it, even though now they were travelling together and also sharing a room apparently. 

“I’m sure sharing your room has been such a hardship Ryan. Have you made a move on Felix yet? You know you both want it, yet for some reason you are still dancing around each other.”

“I’ve been a perfect gentleman, I’ll have you know. It’s not my fault Felix doesn’t want to start anything right now.” 

Bond heard his friend’s sigh through the phone and could understand how he was feeling. The siblings they both loved did not make getting close easy. 

“Ryan, we both know that he’s worth it. It’s always been obvious he cares for you, the same way it was obvious that Felicity cared for me, but still kept me at a distance. I think if you keep talking and working at it, Felix will succumb to your charms. He’s already halfway there, but like his sister, is stubborn as a mule.” 

“You’re right, and I know you’re right, it’s just frustrating sometimes. Well actually it’s frustrating all the time. Do you know how hard it’s been to be this close to him and not do anything? Before there were missions and ops for distractions, but now there’s nothing! He’s there in the bed with me each night, and while he will let me hold him, he won’t even come close to a kiss or talking about a potential future.” 

James was in shock. Alec had always been, like James, the love em and leave em type. To hear him talking about how he wanted something more with Felix, even a future was amazing. He had known that the feelings Alec had for Q were more than just about a quick shag, but to know they were this deep made Bond happy. Both Q and Alec deserved happiness like he and Felicity had. The look on Bond’s face must have been telling, because Felicity mouthed ‘What’s wrong’ to him. He mouthed back ‘later’ and went back to the call.

“I had no idea you felt this way about Felix, Ryan. I knew you wanted him, but I had thought it was more for a friends with benefits type thing.” 

“You weren’t wrong with your first impression John. Initially I had wanted a semi-regular shag partner for when I was back in London, but as time passed and I got to know Felix more, that changed. Our boffin is more than just a big brain and tea. He’s witty, and kind, and actually likes those old paintings he made us meet him at. Throw in the good looks, and I was a goner.” 

“You have got it bad Ryan.” 

Another sigh and then, “You’re right about that, but if I remember correctly you were just about as bad when you were trying to get Felicity.” 

“Oh shut it.” Bond’s couldn’t contain the gle in his voice. He was glad Alec had found someone who made him feel the same way Bond felt with Felicity. 

“John, you know there is an actual reason I called. It was not just to complain about my love life.”

“I was wondering when you were going to get to the point of this call. Not that we don’t like hearing from you, especially since it means the two of you are alive. There’s only a week left in your European tour, so I’m sure there cannot be too much to report.”

“You would be right about that, but I did want to inform you that Felix has been keeping an eye on MI6 and the little present he left for them. The countdown has begun for when the virus will take effect. Everything should be gone by the end of next week when we get to you.”

Alec’s voice was relieved, yet tired. Even though he was touring Europe, things were still up in the air. Until he and Q were in Starling, they would all continue to look over their shoulders for the looming spectre that was M and MI6. 

“Good, I’ll be glad when this is all over. I’m tired of worrying about every sound, and every shadow.” 

Felicity motioned to Bond, when he looked over she passed him a piece of paper. She had written: 

Ask about the job and if he wants us to get him a flat.

Bond nodded and cleared his throat, “Ryan? Felicity wants me to ask you a few things.”

“Go ahead.”

“First, have you decided what you want to be professor of? I decided on computer sciences.” 

“Yeah I figured I’d stick with history. I was always good at dates and it’ll be even easier since I’m playing history professor on this trip. As for the flat, I trust you and Felicity, especially Felicity’s, judgement. Just don’t put me too far away from you two and Q okay?”

“That’s not a problem. Felicity will have it all arranged when you get here. And after all we’ve been through, I don’t think there will be any problem with having us all be close together. It will be even better if you and Felix can get your acts together and be a couple.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’re getting to be a broken record there John. But I’m working on it. Give Felicity my best. I’ve got to go escort some students around Vienna.”

“I will, and give ours to Felix. Oh, and Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

 

“Keep pestering Felix. He knows he wants you too, and will give in to his own feelings eventually.” 

“Thanks John. Until we speak again.”

“Bye Ryan.”

James hung up and turned to fill in Felicity about what had happened, only to find her next to him. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her as she lay against his chest. 

“So how is Alec?” she mumbled.

“Hopelessly and desperately in love with your brother and doing his best not to kill any of the know-it-all college students. I can sympathise about the being desperately in love with a Smoak. Thankfully mine came to her senses and let me get past her defenses”

James placed a kiss onto her head and stroked her arm. He knew just how Alec felt, and he also knew that the persistence was worth it. Like his sister, Q did not trust easy and was terrified of giving in to his feelings for Alec. 

“Don’t worry James, Felix is just as smitten with Alec as Alec is with him. The last time I talked to him, I told him to give Alec a chance, whether he listens to me or not, that is the question. Hopefully he does, I think they will be good for each other.” 

“Well I can tell you they are sharing a bed, even if Q doesn’t let anything but a bit of cuddling happen.” 

Felicity sat up suddenly, “Why didn’t you lead with that part of the story?!” 

“It must have….slipped my mind.” 

Felicity gave Bond a small smack on the chest with the back of her hand.

“How exactly did my brother and Alec come to share a bed? You must share the story, and share it now.”

“Well apparently, some of the female students have taken a shine to your brother, and could not pick up on the fact that he is gay. One girl even decided to show up in his bed, so now he’s been bunking with Alec.”

“You have to be joking. Some girl really did that?” Bond nodded and began to giggle again. 

“No wonder you were laughing so much. That is just way too funny. Definitely something I will never let dear Felix forget.” There was a glint in Felicity’s eye as she thought about all the things she would be able to tease her brother about. 

Bond chuckled again and pulled Felicity back down to lay against his chest. He relished these moments and was looking forward spending the night relaxed and happy with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter accidentally didn't get posted, so I've inserted it into the correct location. Sorry about that.


	36. Felicity is a badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone realizes they need to stop underestimating Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same chapter but was pushed back one.

Chapter 36:  
Felicity POV

While they were waiting for Alec and Charles, not everything was smooth sailing in Starling City. 

They were all down in the basement of Verdant trying to work out their plan. Oliver was being his usual suicidal, self sacrificing self, while Diggle was trying to go about this in a military manner, then there was Sarah just trying to show how she could handle this herself if we let her. Bond was patiently waiting in the back and was in charge of phones and making sure everything was going well with Charles and Alec; a self appointed position. 

The bickering had been going on for so long at this point that Felicity had had enough. So, she did what any rational, mature woman would do; she yelled at them all. 

“SHUT UP! You are all IDIOTS!” with that outburst they were all shocked into silence and waiting to hear what she had to say next; meanwhile Bond was trying his best to not fall of his chair laughing because now they were experiencing what it was like to have her as Q. 

“Now, Oliver stop being stupid and all self-sacrificing its getting old. Diggle, this isn’t the army and we don’t have enough people to make sure its the safest way or that everyone has back-up. And Sarah, you need to get deflate that oversized ego of yours. I don’t think it’s even fitting in the building anymore. Yes, you have a lot of experience, but this is nothing like what you have handled before, and yes you will all be working as a team.” 

“Who put you in charge? What gives you the right to order us around?” 

“What gives me the right, is the fact that I’m the only one here who is willing to work as a team. I’m the one who has done this for a living. I’m the one who has seen what can happen out there in all circumstances. I’m the one who will be talking to you guys through the comms. Finally, I’m the one is smarter than the rest of you. I’m not afraid to call someone out for being stupid or to tell them where they need to be, or to send someone to help them or cover for them if they aren’t doing their job. I have the right because I can make the calls that need to be made and to organize all of your individual skills into a cohesive team. So back the Fuck off, and get to work!”

With that being said Bond cheered for his wife, he loved seeing this side of Felicity. Her no nonsense, take charge, sense of self was what he originally fell in love with. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed this side of you Sunshine! While I know you hated every minute of it, you were an amazing Q, the best one that MI-6 had ever seen.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Felicity’s annoyance Bond did end up having to help with this mission; and to make matters worse, he was working alongside Sarah. While Sarah respected boundaries better than before, it still made Felicity uncomfortable to have them working together. 

As it turns out Sarah isn’t good at working with anyone, no matter how she thinks they look. So Bond ended up just being the back-up for everyone, because Sarah left in behind so she could “get the job done better”. 

Felicity was a bit resentful about this fact because Sarah’s actions led to a lot of unnecessary conflicts and injuries. 

After Sarah went off script things started to go downhill. Since she decided not to stick with the original plan, it made it so that everyone had to pick up her slack and try to improvise in order to work around what she was doing. It led to a very scattered, unorganized, and hazardous mission; which is the exact opposite of what Felicity does. 

So, to improvise, Bond was pushed to being the one following them around picking up loose ends. Which wouldn’t be too bad, if Sarah hadn’t gone and messed up Oliver’s part of the plan as well. This ended up putting Bond in Oliver’s spot with the deadly assassin, and he did not have the proper weapons to fend off this assassin. 

It wouldn’t have been bad if Diggle hadn't been injured as well and required saving by Oliver at the time, and no one knew where Sarah had gone off to. 

Felicity did the only thing that she could to save her husband; she went to rescue him herself. She was out of their hideout before Diggle and Oliver could return. She grabbed the gun she had hidden discretely in a duffel under her desk and took off. 

When Oliver and Diggle returned to their hideout and noticed Felicity was missing, that was when they noticed Felicity on the video screen helping out her husband. 

She was on a roof nearby with a sniper rifle and was going to try and take out the assassin; the hard part would be not hitting Bond, who was engaged in hand to hand combat currently. It was an impossible shot, that they thought no one could make. Throught the comms they tried to tell her to wait and they would get to Bond, but all she replied was “I’m no Eve, I know how to hit a moving target. So leave me the hell alone about this.”

Next, they saw was the assassin go down and Bond was there standing at the end of it, saluting his wife. 

“She may have only been the voice in my head, but I’d never let my wife be anything but a perfect shot. She needs to know how to defend herself and save me after all. So, Sunshine can you come and help me out, I seem to be a bit injured and you yell at me if I try to fix it myself.” was all they heard over the comms from Bond.


	37. Enjoying a breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Bond enjoy a day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was originally Chapter 36, but as I writing the next chapter I realized that one of the chapters (chapter 35) didn't get posted. So, go and read Chapter 35, its new. Sorry about that everyone. The next chapter should be up shortly!

Bond POV

In the days since Felicity had shown just how capable she truly is, things had quieted down and Sarah had become much nicer. Bond had to laugh at how Sarah was now almost a little afraid of his wife now. She had certainly learned to keep her mouth shut and how to treat Felicity like an actual member of the team. There had not been any other crises lately so Bond and Felicity were taking the time to get up to speed on what Bond would be teaching in the upcoming school semester. 

Bond knew what he was doing when it came to computers and programming, so they were able to get him familiar with the syllabus quickly. They spent the rest of their days off planning their future, where Alec and Charles would be living, and doing a lot of staying in bed. 

Currently they were lounging on the couch, wondering if they should locate their clothes. The past few hours had been spent christening most of the furniture in the living room. 

“Darling?” Bond stroked Felicity’s hair where she was nestled against his chest. 

“Hmmm?” She wiggled a bit and did a bit of stroking of her own over Bond’s chest. 

“I was doing some thinking.”

“Careful now. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Bond could feel her smiling against his chest and ran his hand through her hair again. Though this time, when he reached the ends he gave a small tug. 

“Oi, be nice now.” 

“Sorry love, couldn’t help it. The joke was just right there.” Felicity gave his chest another stroke, followed by a kiss over his heart. 

“As I was saying, I’ve been thinking. Now that I have my new identity and things are going somewhat smoothly, maybe you would like to marry me again?” James’s hand covered the one that had been stroking his chest and he rubbed the ring on her fingers. The ring that meant so much more now that they were back together. 

Felicity pulled her hand from Bond’s and pushed herself up so she could see Bond’s face and his suddenly guarded blue eyes. She leaned down and kissed him. Once she pulled back, Bond could see the unshed tears in her eyes. He hadn’t wanted to make her cry! It was supposed to be something happy for them.

“Oh sunshine! No tears. We don’t have to get married. Forget I,”   
“No, no, no. James! James these are happy tears. Of course I want to marry you again, you idiot.” 

James smiled. He was ecstatic. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her back down to kiss her. It was a joyous, happy kiss. One that conveyed just how much James adored the woman in his arms. A kiss that celebrated all they had accomplished together. 

As the kiss continued, Felicity took control and deepened it. She licked the seam of James’s lips and let their tongues tangle together. She wanted James to know that she felt everything he did and that she would never stop loving him. She shifted and pulled at his shoulder until James was a welcome weight on top of her. She lifted her hips to grind against his and she could feel him getting hard. 

Bond broke the kiss and started to get up. Felicity whined as his body left hers, but she did take a nice long look at her husband. All 5 feet 10 inches of tanned, broad shoulders, and muscled body. Her husband was a handsome specimen and she needed to be back in his arms again. He let her enjoy the view for a minute longer before putting his hand out for her. 

“Love, I think a momentous decision like this deserves celebrating in our bed.” He pulled her close, so they were touching from chest to hip, and kissed her again. This was a more demanding kiss, all teeth and tongues battling for dominance. Kissing down her neck and giving little nips along her collarbone, James bent down and scooped her up.

Felicity squealed and yelled, “James!”

Bond didn’t spare a second, just turned and made his way to their bedroom.


	38. Felicity is Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally going well for Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for reading!!!! There should be 1, maybe 2 more chapters left. Hope you all enjoyed reading this story.

Chapter 38

Felicity POV:

It was finally time to go and pick up Charles and Alec from the airport; their plan had worked.  Felicity was beyond excited, she could barely sit still.

“Sunshine, you have to calm down. They are getting through customs as fast as they can. You will see your brother soon, I promise you.”

“I know, it's just been so long since I’ve seen him. Even before your accident I hadn’t seen him for at least a month because he was trying to lay low. Also, he’s my little brother. It was always my job to keep an eye on him and make sure he never got into trouble. I just really miss him.”

“I know Sunshine, trust me I do. Though, in the meantime, I think I need to find a way to distract you.” Bond said with a wink

10 minutes later Alec and Charles find Bond and Felicity making out in a corner.

“Really?? You couldn’t wait the 15 minutes it took us to get down here without making out somewhere?”

“At least we’re decent. We should also get credit for not going farther than that. Your sister was practically ready to march through customs and escort you out herself; I had to keep her busy somehow.” said Bond

With that, Felicity turned and ran (basically tackled) Charles in greeting. Meanwhile Alec and Bond just shook hands.

“Where’s my enthusiastic greeting? Huh, Bond?” teased Alec

“I gave you a handshake, isn’t that enthusiastic enough for you?”

At that, they all just laughed and were just glad to all be together once again.

On the car ride back to Felicity’s apartment they gave a mini tour of Starling City and described the flats, and jobs each of them would have.

Felicity couldn’t resist though and had asked “So, why haven’t you two made it official yet? I mean, you share a bed, talk all the time, spend all of your time together.”

“I..uh...huh..don’t...really..um...know...what...umm..you’re..talking...um.. about sis.” replied Charles

“Come one, you like Alec and Alec likes you, Charles. Just admit that you two are basically a couple and get it over with: and I thought I drug it out with Bond. You two are making it look like we went lightening fast.”

“Well, no time like the present. My dear Charles, you have won. There is no one I would rather look at, talk to, listen to, or undress than you. Please do me the honor of agreeing to officially be my boyfriend. Though I am afraid that if you say no that your sister will either a) castrate me/us b) kill me/us or c) have Bond drop us off in a ditch somewhere.” Said Alec

With that Charles basically tackled Alec in his seat and started to kiss him.

“If you didn’t understand that that, which sometimes you are a bit daft, means yes I’ll be your boyfriend.”  

Charles moved so he was close enough to Alec and rested his head on the former agent's shoulder. Alec was at a loss. It had finally happened. Instead of trying to figure out something to say, he just wrapped his arm around Charles's shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the drive.

For the first time in a while Felicity felt as if things were whole and that she had everyone she needed.

****  
  



	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys. Thanks so much for all the support and comments and kudos! We have definitely appreciated it!

In the weeks since Alec and Charles had arrived in Starling, things had gone smoothly, more or less. In settling down into their new identities and jobs, there were the usual bumps and rough spots of settling into something new. Alec and Charles jumped right into being a couple. After circling each other and all the stalling they had both done, being a couple was a walk in the park. Bond and Felicity had found separate apartments for them, but after finally coming together, they decided they would rather live together. 

Of the flats that James and Felicity had found, they were happy when Alec and Charles chose one that was in a building nearby. Both Alec and James had a few months until the next semester began, so they spent most of their free time going over lesson plans and helping out Oliver when it was needed. Many evenings were spent down below Verdant with Felicity and Q directing Oliver and Sarah while James and Alec studied and waited to see if they were needed. 

When Oliver and Alec had first met, it had been tense, but after a few of Alec’s trademark humor and quips, it had been smooth sailing. The two men had got on like a house on fire and were soon very close. Alec’s easy personality and quick wit had the effect of helping Oliver loosen up some and realize that it was okay to laugh and joke sometimes. Diggle and Bond had become like brothers and enjoyed swapping military stories and tactics. After a mission, the two would often share a glass of Bond’s scotch and go over what happened. Even with their time apart, Felicity and Q fell back into their usual routines as though they have never been apart. With the two of them in their ears, the team rarely had any big problems. 

When things had finally settled into a routine, James and Felicity began to think about their upcoming wedding. They had decided to do things similarly to how they had done it the first time. James, Felicity, Charles, Alec, Oliver, and Diggle would go to the courthouse and be married by a justice of the peace. It was the afterward that would be drastically different from last time. Oliver’s sister Thea had offered, after meeting and loving Bond, Alec, and Q, to throw them a small reception at Verdant. 

Thea had also offered to take Felicity dress shopping, which Felicity happily said yes too. They even invited Sarah and Laurel, hoping that the happy occasion would help heal some of the rift between the sisters. As they went from shop to shop, the ice began to melt between Sarah and Laurel. Watching Felicity try on different dresses had everyone tearing up and feeling hopeful for the future. Felicity did not want anything too fussy for her dress, just something classic and elegant, and at the last shop they ventured into, they found it. It was in the window, and when she saw it, Felicity knew she had to try it on. 

Once inside the shop, the owner happily pulled the dress from the window and ushered Felicity back to the dressing room. Thea, Laurel, and Sarah waited anxiously. When Felicity finally came out, they knew they had found the one. The material was light and Felicity felt as though it just floated over her body. It fell to just past her knees and showed off her figure. Felicity could feel her heart expand and fill with joy at the thought of James seeing her in this dress and knowing they would be together forever. 

Seeing the tears, Thea jumped up and hugged Felicity. For Thea seeing how happy her friend was helped show her that there could be good things in the world again. 

“Felicity, you look beautiful. Please tell me this is the dress?”

Felicity could only nod and Thea motioned for the owner to come back. 

“Now that is what I like to see. Happy tears. Let’s get you back to the dressing room, and I’ll get this wrapped up for you dear. That dress was made for you, no alterations needed.” 

Again, she could only nod and let the owner lead her back to the fitting room. Once she was dressed and had made her way back out to her friends, Felicity could see that even Sarah and Laurel had been affected. Both of them had eyes, shiny from tears, and they were standing close to one another, almost close enough to link arms. 

Smiling, Felicity paid for the dress and came back to stand next to Thea. 

“Thank you so much for this. I’m so ecstatic to have found a dress. It’s like a sign that from now on, things will be better and we can move forward and towards our new life together.” 

Thea hugged her again and responded, “I was happy to do it, Felicity. Watching you and Bond together gives me hope for myself.”

Giving her another squeeze before letting go, Felicity went to pay for her dress, and the group left the shop. 

\-- 2 Weeks Later--

James and Felicity stood before the justice of the peace and said their vows. They had decided to go with the standard vows, and would repeat their original vows to each other later when they were alone. When James had seen her in the dress, he had felt the breath leave his body. His sunshine was just that, pure light and radiance. He still didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky. She was far more than he deserved. 

Once their rings were exchanged and they had their first kiss, they pulled back and they could both see the tears in the other’s eyes. As Felicity looked at Bond, he mouthed ‘I love you’ she felt the tears begin to flow freely. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. They stood there for a moment, lost, just the two of them. It was only when they heard clapping that they finally turned and saw their friends, with their own tears and huge smiles on their faces.


End file.
